Toi et moi
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Trowa s'est réveillé dans une hopital après l'explosion du Vayeate dans l'espace. Là il rencontre son kiné : Katsumi Chang. Mais qui est elle ? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Je ne sais plus comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Toi, moi, dans cette pièce, seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, dans cette base militaire. Vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain, et encore humide et assez courte, trop courte à mon goût, bien que tu ne sois pas du genre à regarder les filles de cette façon. Peut-être est-ce ça le problème, tu ne regardes pas les femmes. Et moi insensée, lorsque tu m'as surprise comme ça, je t'ai demandé de rester, et les paroles se sont enfuies, sans que je puisse les retenir, enfouies depuis trop longtemps, elles attendaient seulement la bonne occasion pour bondir.

Et toi maintenant, tu me regardes de tes yeux couleur jade qui brillent de milles diamants, ces yeux dans lesquels je plonge dès que je croise ton regard, qui envoûtent mon âme et te permettent de voir au plus profond de moi.

Non, ne me regardes pas comme ça, pas de tes yeux si mélancoliques et tristes car ils doivent faire de la peine. Dis-moi quelque chose, parles-moi, ne reste pas immobile face à moi, car alors c'est moi qui serais obligée de faire un geste. Et je ne voudrais pas te blesser par ce geste malencontreux. A te voir là, en face de moi, la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est de me précipiter dans tes bras et m'y lover. Puis dégager ton visage si magnifique de ta mèche de cheveux bruns que j'aime tant, et presser mes lèvres contre les tiennes.

TROWA ! Parle-moi ! Ne reste pas silencieux par pitié ! TROWA ! Je t'en prie.

Mais nous restons tout de même sans parler sans bouger ; et ce silence qui d'habitude, nous permet de communiquer parfaitement, reste muet et si froid. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à m'étouffer. Pourtant, il y a 8 mois, tu ne m'aurais jamais regardé ainsi… Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

Car il y a 8 mois, je t'ai retrouvé flottant dans l'espace avec l'équipe qui était partie à ta recherche. Tu semblais tellement paisible, on aurait pu dire que tu dormais alors qu'en réalité, tu étais plongé dans un coma profond suite à l'explosion du Veayate. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer de toi. Trowa Barton, officier supérieur de OZ, et pilote de Gundam. Tu ne t'es réveillé que 2 mois plus tard, totalement amnésique. Lorsque tu as ouvert les yeux, la première personne que tu vis fut moi, alors tu souris, et dis : « Suis-je au paradis, je vois un ange qui surveille mon réveil. »

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller d'un coma dont personne d'autre n'aurait pu réchapper, je trouvai que tu avais un sens de l'humour plutôt remarquable.

Non, jeune prince endormi, vous êtes bien dans le monde réel, te répondis-je.

Alors j'ai de la chance car cette réalité me semble bien agréable, continuas-tu, toujours avec cette voix si sensuelle et si naturelle.

Trêve de bavardage, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Pas trop mal, mis à part que j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Je vois… On arrangera ça après. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Non. Et en fin de compte, je ne me souviens de rien. Il n'y a qu'un prénom qui me vient à l'esprit…

Lequel ?

Quatre… C'est le mien ?

Non, ça doit être celui d'un de vos amis. Vous vous appelez Trowa, Trowa Barton.

Ca ne me dit rien. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Est-ce que j'ai de la famille ? J'ai quel âge ?

Je ne peux pas répondre à tout, néanmoins, je sais que vous êtes pilote de Mobile Suit, le meilleur d'ailleurs qu'OZ ait jamais connu. Pour ce qui est de votre âge, vous devez avoir aux environs de 16 ou 17 ans, pas plus. Autrement je ne sais rien de plus. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous éclaircir un peu sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes là. Votre armure mobile a été détruite au cours d'un combat spatial face à un Gundam nouvelle génération.

A ces mots, tu avais posé les mains sur ton visage et froncé les sourcils comme pour te remémorer un souvenir enfoui

Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, je crois, j'ai l'impression, que tous mes souvenirs sont là mais qu'ils m'échappent au fur et à mesure que j'essaye de les saisir, tout s'embrouille et …

Du calme, ce n'est pas grave, ça reviendra plus tard, te dis-je d'une voix douce et apaisante, en te mettant la main sur le front pour évaluer ta fièvre. En attendant, on va voir comment vont vos muscles.

Tu me regardas avec ton sourire angélique, tellement désirable.

Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez…

Je suis Katsumi Chang, votre médecin et thérapeute attitré, te fis-je en souriant à mon tour. Allez, on faire faire un peu d'exercice à ces muscles.

Je te tâtai les bras et senti que tu te contractais légèrement à ce contact. Je souriais intérieurement car tu ne semblais pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit aussi doux avec toi. Je te fis faire quelques mouvements d'épaules, il semblait que tout était en ordre. Mais c'était pour tes jambes que je m'inquiétais le plus. Lors de l'explosion, elles avaient subi de nombreuses fractures. Je te massai les cuisses et tu frémis légèrement. C'était bon signe, tu n'avais pas perdu tes sensations.

Je crois que j'avais un ami qui s'appelait Chang, murmura-tu.

Je relevai la tête pour te regarder.

C'est possible, Chang est un nom assez répandu. Vous voyez la mémoire vous revient petit à petit, il faut vous laisser le temps. Vous pouvez bouger les pieds s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Bien que tu étais dans le coma depuis longtemps, tu n'avais pas perdu trop de muscles.

Je vais vérifier vos côtes, à présent. Vous en avez eu 3 de cassées quand même.

Lorsque je t'effleurai, tu sursautas.

Je vous ai fait mal ? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt.

Non, c'est juste que ça chatouille ! me répondis-tu, puis tu éclatas de rire.

Un rire si agréable à entendre et si communicatif, que je ris avec toi. Puis reprenant mon rôle de médecin, j'instaurai un peu plus de sérieux en t'annonçant qu'il fallait te reposer et que j'allai te rapporter de quoi manger un peu.

Ainsi durant plus d'un mois et demi, je t'accompagnai dans ta rééducation et tu progressais de façon remarquable. Nos relations étaient devenues amicales mais je t'aimais déjà je crois, bien que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Après tout, tu étais mon patient. Ta mémoire revenait elle aussi, et au fur et à mesure, tu devenais plus sombre et plus pensif qu'auparavant. Alors je voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas un soir.

Trowa, je veux te poser une question ? commençai-je.

Oui…

Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne ris plus ? Pourquoi tu ne me tiens plus au courant des souvenirs qui te reviennent ? Oh ! bien sûr, je ne veux pas savoir ta vie privée (si bien sûr, mais je n'oserai pas te demander.)

Katsumi, ce n'es pas contre toi. Mais plus je retrouve ce que j'étais, plus j'ai la conviction qu'il faut que je tienne le moins possible de personne au courant.

Pourquoi cela ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

Comme si je savais que je les mettrais en danger, soupiras-tu.

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux, puis l'on entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils s'approchaient de la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Mlle Chang veuillez sortir immédiatement de cette chambre, M Barton, nous avons à vous parler, ordonna le soldat.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec ce que Trowa venait de me dire ? Je décidai de répliquai.

Sauf mon respect, mon commandant, M Barton est mon patient et il doit se reposer, lui annonçai-je fermement.

Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres mademoiselle, j'ai ordre de l'interroger et de le faire transférer ensuite. Si vous refuser d'obtempérer, nous vous embarquons aussi.

Te faire transférer, c'est donc que tu étais plus qu'un simple pilote de Mobile Suit, surtout avec l'escorte qui accompagnait le commandant pour te surveiller.

Je me fiche de vos ordres, mon patient ne peut pas encore être déplacé, lui lançai-je avec défi et m'interposant entre le lit et eux.

C'est à ce moment que je reçu une gifle monumentale qui me fendit la lèvre, et je sentis le sang dans ma bouche. Un garde me prit le bras, et me bloqua en le mettant derrière le dos. Je t'entendis protester pendant qu'on m'emmenait : « Laissez-là, elle n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

Quand j'y repense, ça me fait sourire, toi qui était convalescent tu pensais quand même à me protéger… J'ignorais où ils avaient pu t 'emmener, quant à moi ils m'avaient enfermé dans une petite salle à l'écart des lieux de passages fréquentés pour m'interroger plus à leur aise. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi ils voulaient parler : «Que vous a-t-il raconté sur ses souvenirs ? Vous a-t-il fait part du lieu où se trouve ses compagnons ? Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ensuite, une fois remis ? »… Je répondais ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire : RIEN ! Puis ils sortirent de la pièce, sans doute pour aller te voir. Ils ne laissèrent que deux gardes à la sortie.

Plus je réfléchissais et plus tu m'intriguais. Pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils autant à toi ? Et qui étaient ces « compagnons » ? Les deux gardes qui devaient me surveiller étaient en train de discuter de l'autre côté de la porte. J'essayai de me rapprocher le plus que me permettait ma chaise à laquelle ils m'avaient attaché. Les salauds ! Ils avaient bien serré !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils interrogent cette fille ?

C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Ils pensent qu'il aurait pu lui confier des informations importantes.

Je ne pense pas honnêtement qu'un pilote de Gundam face quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

Ils avaient bien dit GUNDAM ! Mon cœur fit un bon à ce mot ! Alors tu serais… Serait-ce possible que ce Chang dont tu m'avais dit te souvenir soit…

A cet instant, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et mon équilibre qui était déjà très instable devint très très précaire et je tombai au sol.

Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes maintenant ? me demanda l'un des soldats de OZ.

Il me releva et heureusement mes liens s'étaient desserrés. Il fallait que je l'éloigne pour m'en défaire. J'avais pris ma décision, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'emparent de toi.

Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ? tentai-je en faisant l'un de mes sourires les plus ravageurs, tout en pensant « Vas-y, vas-y… »

Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui (Merci, merci), et dit à l'autre type de faire gaffe. Je devais faire vite : me dégager sans laisser tomber la corde pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Ouf ! ça y était j'avais réussi, juste avant que le gigolo revienne. Et il avait un verre d'eau en plus ! Mais le posa sur la table.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention, et il se retourna vers moi avec une belle tête d'abruti.

Je ne peux pas boire, je suis attachée.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous détacher pour…

Il s'arrêta là, voyant mon coup d'œil qui devait être éloquent : « Espèce de débile, tu me fais boire, oui ou non ? »

Il compris enfin, après un instant de réflexion intense et s'approcha de moi. Tandis qu'il se baissait, je dégageai entièrement mes mains, attrapa sa tête et la précipita sur mon genou. J'entendis un craquement sinistre : sûrement son nez puis il s'écroula sans connaissance. Je n'avais pas trop perdu la main et j'avais été assez rapide pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de crier ni gémir d'ailleurs. Au tour de l'autre.

Monsieur, votre copain a eut un malaise venez vite.

Il entra, et écarquilla les yeux en me voyant en face de lui, m'emparant de son arme rapidement et lui assénant un coup de crosse sur le crâne. Il s'affala à côté de son compagnon.

Je sortais la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour voir si la scène avait fait du bruit susceptible d'attirer un soldat. Très bien, il n'y avait personne à part les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Il fallait maintenant que je te retrouve. La logique du militaire voulait qu'ils t'ai mis à l'autre bout du bâtiment. J'avançai à pas feutrés dans les couloirs. C'est fou à quelle vitesse reviennent les habitudes. La base était déserte et pour cause, à 23h30, il n'y a pas grand monde, les dernières visites médicales ont lieu vers 22h, ensuite tout le personnel médical retourne chez lui, mis à part deux ou trois infirmières. Il vrai que je n'aurai pas dû rester jusqu'à 22h30, cela me rendait suspecte.

Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions pour te retrouver : fouiller les 3 salles possibles pour retenir quelqu'un (dans le genre de la pièce où j'étais.) J'essayai alors l'aile sud qui était la plus proche. Personne. Allons voir l'est. BINGO ! Il y avait trois soldats qui discutaient tranquillement (ils savent faire que ça ou quoi ?). Maintenant, je devais trouver un moyen de les éloigner de là, sans compter qu'il y avait au moins deux autres gars avec toi : le commandant parmi eux. J'avais une arme, mais faire un carnage serait-il vraiment utile ? Soudain je vis un petit bouton rouge à ma gauche : l'alarme incendie… Je décidai de tenter le coup. J'appuyai. DRING !

Les trois soldats s'en allèrent en courant vers l'aile nord où se trouvait le poste de contrôle. Bien maintenant, c'était au tour des deux autres.

Juste quand j'approchai la porte, un soldat sortit et se prit mon poing en pleine poire. Le choc le projeta contre le mur et il resta là (ils ne sont pas très solides ces gars.) J'entrai et quelqu'un me jeta contre la porte. Le commandant ! Je l'avais oublié celui là ! En plus il était bâti comme une armoire ! J'évitai un magnifique uppercut qui vint fracasser littéralement la porte. En réponse je lui envoyai mon pied en pleine face. Ce qui ne lui fit quasiment rien. J'eu droit au poing ravageur dans l'estomac : le choc me coupa le souffle et me fit courber en deux. Il m'envoya ensuite valser sur toi. Ce qui renversa la chaise sur laquelle ils t'avaient tout comme moi attaché. Et visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été très tendre avec toi. Pour le peu que j'eu le temps de voir, ton nez saignait et tu avais la lèvre fendue.

Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? me souffla-t-il au passage.

Plus tard, eu-je le temps de répondre, avant que l'autre acharné ne se jette sur moi pour tenter de m'étrangler.

Je tentai le genou dans le ventre mais ratai la cible et atteignis les parties sensibles du commandant (bien fait !). Je le repoussai à l'aide de mes pieds vers la porte. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et entendis un bruit métallique. MERDE ! Le fusil que j'avais laissé tomber près de la porte justement ! Je le vis avec le dit fusil dans les mains, pointé droit sur moi avec un sourire de dément.

Crève pétasse !

Un coup de feu…

… Et le commandant s'écroula. Je mis un moment à réaliser que j'étais bien vivante quand j'entendis ta voix.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Je baissai les yeux et te vis assis par terre, les mains libres avec le Magnum du commandant.

Disons que je n'accepte pas qu'on m'enlève mes patients sans rien dire.

Quand je disais que tu étais un ange… Un ange gardien …

Ne dis pas de bêtises Trowa, te dis-je en t'aidant à te relever.

L'alerte de mon évasion avait été donnée et la troupe de trois soldats revenait à grands pas.

Vite, fichons le camps ! Je connais un passage qui nous emmènera directement au hangar.

Je t'emmenai dans la lingerie et tu me regardas avec un air perplexe.

Le conduit descend au niveau intérieur, juste à côté du hangar à vaisseaux. Et ne t'inquiète pour l'atterrissage, il doit y avoir une tonne de draps qui attend d'aller au blanchissage.

Tu parus comprendre ce que je voulais dire et de glissa dans l'ouverture. Je te suivis de peu. Le linge était là comme je l'avais prévu mais je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir directement dans tes bras.

Excuse-moi, fis-je précipitamment.

Pour que tu ne vois pas ma gêne, je me relevai rapidement et allai voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Le calme plat. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que nous étions déjà là. Et il valait mieux pour nous car avec le seul Magnum que tu tenais encore, nous n'aurions pas été loin.

Le vol d'une navette ne fut pas compliqué et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, nous étions loin de la colonie où se trouvait l'hôpital. Nous continuâmes à s'éloigner pour plus de sûreté, puis à nous reposer un peu.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais en apesanteur. J'adorais dormir ainsi… Tu étais dans le cockpit, en train de naviguer sur je ne sais quel programme. Mais lorsque j'arrivai, tu arrêtas tes recherches. J'aurais trouvé ça étrange si je n'avais pas appris qui tu étais en réalité.

Comment ça va ? me demanda-tu.

Bien, dis-je, en m'apercevant que tu avais soigné ma lèvre. Merci, ajoutai-je.

Pourquoi ? t'étonna-tu presque.

Pour ça, dis-je en montrant ma lèvre, et aussi pour… le commandant, hésitai-je.

Tu haussas les épaules puis ajouta :

Pourquoi t'es-tu interposée entre OZ et moi ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit…

Non, la vraie raison s'il te plaît.

Je soupirai. Devais-je te dire que je savais… ou pas.

J'ai entendu deux soldats qui discutaient à ton propos, et puis les questions qu'ils m'ont posées…

Des questions ! t'exclamas-tu.

Ils voulaient savoir ce que je savais sur toi et… tes compagnons… J'en ai déduis certaines choses…

Comme quoi par exemple ?

Tu es un pilote de Gundam, n'est-ce pas Trowa ? C'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus te chercher ?

Tu restas silencieux, mais dans ton regard je savais que je disais vrai.

Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? demandas-tu en prenant bien garde de contourner ma question.

Dans ma famille, les filles sont rejetées, considérées comme incapables d'en assurer l'honneur. Alors j'ai voulu montrer que ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai décidé d'être aussi forte qu'eux, si ce n'est plus. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Aider un pilote de Gundam à s'échapper est passible de la loi martiale, tu étais au courant ?

En me demandant cela, tu avouais que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Je le sais oui. Mais j'ai agi par ma conscience, et pas par ces foutues lois qu'OZ à établi pour dominer les colonies, dis-je avec humeur.

Tes yeux avaient croisé les miens et tu pouvais alors lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.

Et…

Et le reste ne regarde que moi ! lançai-je en prenant un air hautain, ce qui te fit sourire…

Tu repris alors tes recherches comme si de rien n'était.

Tu sais où se trouvent les autres pilotes de Gundam ? demandai-je alors.

Ils sont sur Terre. Tu m'accompagnes Katsumi ?

Un pilote de Gundam qui me demandait d'aller retrouver ses acolytes sur Terre... Cela pouvait paraître fou mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

Pourquoi pas, dis-je d'un air absent. Comment comptes-tu rejoindre la Terre discrètement ?

C'est simple, on va faire comme si on accompagnait une navette en direction de la Terre.

Simple, ouais…

Et si on nous demande une identification ?

C'est ce que j'étais en train de regarder.

J'haussai la tête en signe d'accord et m'assis à côté de lui.

Tu m'as l'air bien pensive… Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

Je sortis de ma rêvasserie.

Non, tout va bien. Je pensais que je n'avais jamais été sur Terre. C'est comment ?

Tu parus surpris mais après tout, beaucoup de personnes des colonies n'avaient jamais eu cette occasion non plus.

Magnifique, tu verras.

Sur ce, nous nous mîmes en route. Le voyage vers la Terre se passa sans accrocs. Et nous atterrîmes dans un désert.

C'est un peu décevant pour une vision de la « planète bleue », ironisai-je, en descendant de la navette.

Oui, je sais. Mais tu pourras visiter des endroits plus attractifs plus tard, me répondis-tu.

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce désert ?

Je trouve que c'est assez discret comme lieu de rencontre.

Comme lieu de… ! m'exclamai-je, en me retournant vivement vers toi. Tu…

Oui, j'ai réussi à contacter deux pilotes de Gundam hier soir lorsque tu dormais.

Evidemment, tu avais réussi lorsque j'étais occupée ailleurs… Je n'étais pas très convaincue. Mais voilà une raison d'abandonner mes habitudes de marmotte.

Quand arriveront-ils ?

Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

A ce moment, deux points noirs apparurent à l'horizon et s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Arrivés à quelques centaines de mètres de nous, ils se posèrent. C'étaient des Gundams ! Et je su qu' _il _était là.

Les pilotes descendirent de leur armure respectives. Ils s'avancèrent en courant et s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres de toi. Le premier était vêtu d'un habit de prêtre, anglais d'après que ce que je vis. Sa façon de parler ressemblait plus à de l'américain néanmoins.

Trowa ! My friend, comme je suis content ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! cria-t-il en te sautant dans les bras.

Il avait également une grande natte qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux. Plus longue que la mienne encore !

L'autre était de type asiatique les cheveux noirs de jais retenus par une courte queue de cheval. Un débardeur marine et un pantalon blanc ample.

Heureux de te revoir Trowa, dit-il simplement en te serrant la main. Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?

Coup de chance, répondis-tu. Et puis je suis tombé sur une excellente infirmière !

Je sortis de l'ombre de la navette.

Je vous présente Katsumi, annonças-tu à l'adresse des pilotes.

Ah je vois, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer de ton charme à ce que je vois ! plaisanta celui qui avait la tresse.

Tu souris de la plaisanterie.

Voilà Duo Maxwell et lui c'est…

Wufei… dis-je en finissant ta phrase.

Quoi vous vous connaissez ! s'écrièrent à la fois Trowa et Duo.

Kat, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Wufei, l'air agacé.

Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Wufei, lui dis-je froidement.

Pendant ce temps, Duo nous regardait tour à tour Wufei et moi, changeant d'angle avec sa caméra imaginaire.

Tu crois que parce que tu ramènes l'un d'entre nous, tu vas pouvoir avoir plus de valeur à mes yeux ? Avoir un Gundam aussi peut-être ?

Eh, mais Trowa, regardes ! s'étonna Duo. On dirait la version féminine de Wufei !

Je ne te demande rien en retour. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour la cause que tu dis défendre, dis-je sans faire attention au manège de Duo.

Wufei leva un sourcil.

Sans blague. Alors tu ramenais Trowa au bercail, tu me disais un petit coucou et tu repartais d'où tu venais ? Pff… Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire ça.

Je croyais avoir encore un frère, fis-je dégoûtée. Mais manifestement je me suis trompée. Bonne chance Trowa, et adieu.

Je retournai vers la navette.

Elle a bien dit « frère » ? interrogea Duo. Mais pourtant on dirait qu'ils ont le même âge…

Nous sommes jumeaux, intervint alors Wufei. Maintenant le chapitre est clos. On emmène Trowa à la base et basta.

Et ta sœur ? demandas-tu.

Wufei haussa les épaules.

On la laisse là. Quelqu'un passera bien par-là pour la récupérer.

T'es malade Wufei, sans eau, elle ne tiendra pas ! s'offusqua Duo.

Non il est très sérieux, déclarai-je de l'entré du vaisseau. Il faut croire que c'est de famille. Seulement fréro, si, par miracle quelqu'un passe, il y a de forte chance que ce soit un soldat de OZ. Et comme ils savent que j'étais avec un pilote de Gundam, ils feront des recherches dans ce désert pour savoir où est il est passé.

Sans compter qu'ils te tortureront persuadés que tu le saurais, ajouta Trowa.

On ferait mieux de l'emmener avec nous, avança Duo. On verra le reste plus tard. D'autant plus qu'il commence à faire très hot.

Non, c'est hors de question, affirma Wufei.

D'accord, j'ai compris dis-je alors. Sors ton sabre.

Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as aucune chance.

Je sortis mes shudokens (que je trimbalais partout).

Mais vous n'allez pas vous battre, t'inquiétas-tu. C'est une perte de temps !

Désolée Trowa, mais mon frère n'a jamais compris autrement.

Toute la rancœur que j'avais accumulée contre lui, la haine qu'il avait provoquée en moi en me rejetant 3 ans auparavant devait s'évacuer. J'avais espéré qu'il aurait changé, qu'il m'accepterait enfin pour ce que je suis et surtout qu'il serait heureux de me revoir. Mais il était resté sur ses positions et même me considérait comme un obstacle à sa mission.

Il sortit son sabre, je savais qu'il le gardait toujours à porté de mains. Sans mots dire, il s 'élança et abattit son sabre. Je déviai l'attaque, mais le choc me fit vaciller légèrement. Il avait mis une force incroyable sur ce coup. Ou alors, s'était-il entraîné plus que moi ces derniers temps ? Sans aucun doute, il avait développé sa masse musculaire.

Nous fîmes quelques tours de passe puis je passai à l'attaque. Il avait peut-être forcé un peu sur la muscu mais je restais la plus rapide. J'enchaînai à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche. Je me baissai pour éviter son sabre et passai sous son bras. Tout en me relevant, je lui donnai un bon coup de coude dans l'omoplate, ce qui le fit basculer en avant. Je poursuivi avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière ! Celui là tu l'as pas manqué, pensai-je.

Alors Wu, tu fatigues ! me moquai-je.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de l'énerver un peu plus et de renouveler sa hargne. Je me pris au passage un coup de pied retourné dans le visage (l'enfoiré, il a rouvert ma lèvre !) et je me retrouvai à genoux dans le sable. Heureusement j'avais réussi à conserver mes armes. Wufei sauta vers moi, le sabre levé, et fondit sur moi tel le faucon auquel il aimait s'identifier. Je dû croiser mes shudokens pour l'arrêter.

On rigole moins maintenant Kat ! siffla-t-il.

Je le repoussai tant bien que mal. J'entendis Duo te dire : « Il faut absolument les arrêter, ils font finir par se tuer ! ». Mais comment pouvais-tu t'interposer ? Face à la furie de mon frère et mon implacable volonté de l'affronter ?

Soudain le combat s'arrêta : son sabre était sous ma gorge et la pointe de mon arme était contre son cœur.

Très bien Kat, tu vas venir mais ne t'attends pas au moindre geste de ma part, déclara-t-il.

Je le regardais sans comprendre tandis qu'il rangeait son sabre dans son fourreau.

Bon et si on y allait maintenant ! fit Duo, faussement gai.

Je remontai dans la navette suivi par toi.

Une fois mis en route, tu me demandas pourquoi je ne t' avais pas parlé de Wufei.

Je ne savais pas que le Chang dont tu m'avais parlé le jour de ton réveil était mon frère jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu étais pilote de Gundam.

Et ensuite ?

J'avais un compte à régler avec lui, comme tu as pu le vérifier.

Ca fait longtemps que vos relations sont…

… hostiles ? Au tout début, ce n'était que de petits incidents, comme il peut y avoir entre frère et sœur, mais il y a trois ans environ, tout à changé. Le reste, je ne tiens pas à en parler.

Entendu. Il va encore falloir que je m'occupe de ta lèvre.

Non, laisse, je vais le faire, merci, le remerciai-je.

Le reste du voyage fut plutôt tendu. Nous arrivâmes à la base vers le crépuscule. L'air était toujours aussi lourd et étouffant. Mais j'eus le plaisir d'assister au coucher de soleil.

Whaaa, c'est magnifique ! m'extasiai-je.

Tu vois, la Terre cache bien des trésors, me dis-tu.

Le ciel était devenu noir, mais de nombreuses nuances allant du bleu profond au mauve l'animait. La moitié du soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon, mais des rayons d'or s'éparpillaient encore au milieu des étoiles qui apparaissaient.

Wufei me ramena durement à la réalité en me tirant par le bras.

Viens par-là toi, on va t'enfermer dans une cellule pour être sûr que tu n'ailles pas fourrer ton nez partout, ni que tu prennes la poudre d'escampette, me dit-il sèchement.

Eh, mais je ne suis pas une prisonnière !

Si, pour moi tu l'es.

Je croyais que je ne devais pas m'attendre à un geste de ta part ? m'amusai-je à lui rappeler.

Je parlais du moment où Heero déciderait de t'éliminer parce que tu es trop gênante.

Quoi ! m'exclamai-je. D'abord c'est qui ce Heero ?

Quand doit-il arriver ? demandas-tu.

Demain matin, dit Duo en arrivant. Il était trop occupé ce soir. Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais Wufei ?

Il m'emmène en cellule, me fis-je le plaisir de répondre à sa place.

Il se vengea en me serrant un peu plus le bras.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne tiens pas à prendre de risque, c'est tout, dit mon frère.

Ah, si ce n'est que ça, je peux le surveiller ta sister moi. Tu dois avoir des choses à dire à Trowa en attendant.

Wufei lui fit bien comprendre qu'il venait de dire une phase de trop mais accepta néanmoins la proposition de Duo. Ils s'éloignèrent vers des salles de conférences sans doute, très peu usitées par les soldats qui se mouvaient dans cette base. Soldats par ailleurs qui n'avaient pas d'uniformes en règles, ni d'ordre quelconque : ils se déplaçaient en troupeaux comme les filles au collège, flânaient et discutaient joyeusement tout en effectuant nonchalamment leurs tâches sur les mobiles suits. Si c'était là l'armée de la résistance, alors je comprenais pourquoi lors des conflits, l'avantage tournait souvent aux forces armées d'OZ…

Duo m'emmena à l'écart du brouhaha ambiant et m'invita à m'asseoir sur des caisses qui se trouvaient là.

Alors comme ça tu es la sœur de Wufei, commença-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. En plus des jumeaux ! Je l'ai toujours vu solitaire et donc fils unique.

Je sentais qu'il essayait de faire la conversation mais qu'en réalité, c'était un autre point qu'il voulait aborder.

Wufei est comme ça, dès qu'il fut en âge de commencer un apprentissage poussé des arts martiaux et en âge de comprendre les valeurs de notre clan, on a été séparé. Et toutes les attentions ont été dirigées vers lui, c'est normal qu'il ait pris la grosse tête et un ego démesuré, m'efforçai-je de lui répondre.

Tu n'as pas du avoir la vie facile alors…

Non, en effet mais il y a pire je pense.

Dis-moi, il comptait réellement te… tuer, tout à l'heure ? hésita-il.

Très franchement, je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Je ne reconnais pas mon frère, je suis une étrangère à ces yeux dorénavant. Que veux-tu savoir Duo à la fin ?

Mais rien, je … euh…, balbutia-il.

Si tu veux savoir si je vais vous trahir, la réponse est non, se serait idiot de ma part. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner ? Rien du tout à part être considérée comme traître des deux côtés. La seule chose que je demande, c'est pouvoir vivre enfin tranquillement mais avec toutes ces guerres qui font rage, aussi bien sur les colonies que sur Terre, c'est impossible. C'est pour cela, que j'ai décidé d'être médecin, pour enlever la douleur des gens.

Mais pourquoi avoir aidé Trowa a nous rejoindre ? Maintenant tu peux dire adieu à ta vie calme.

Peut-être, mais au moins je vivrais en paix avec moi-même, c'est déjà un grand pas, non ?

Hum, grogna Duo.

En plus, cela me donnait l'occasion de connaître la Terre, revoir mon frère et continuer le combat que j'avais commencé.

Le combat que tu avais commencé !

Oui, j'avais postulé pour devenir pilote de Gundam moi aussi.

Non sans blague ! s'étonna Duo.

Oui, et Wufei semble avoir été le meilleur. Mais je pense également que se ne sont pas que ses capacités qui lui ont permises d'être pilote. Je suis une fille et parmi les autres pilotes, il n'y aurait pas eu la même confiance en moi qu'en Wufei, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'est possible, je dois t'avouer qu'avant de combattre, je ne pensais pas qu'une fille puisse avoir une chance dans une armure mobile mais maintenant je pense que c'est possible. Les mecs comme nous ont souvent un préjugé, c'est que les filles sont faibles et qu'il faut les protéger. Tu as raison, ça n'aurait pas collé avec nous. Tu comptes combattre à nos côtés alors ?

Si Wufei m'en laisse le temps ou ce Heero… Qui est-ce ?

C'est le « _perfect soldier_ », me dit-il mystérieusement.

Il semblait si sérieux tout à coup et cela contrastait tellement avec son air quelques secondes auparavant que je me mis à éclater de rire.

Non je t'assures, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas un rigolo, mais une fois qu'on le connaît mieux, c'est un chic type.

Et tu crois qu'il m'en laissera le temps ? demandai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

Hum, je plaiderai en ta faveur si tu veux, mais il faut le demander gentiment, fis-il en montrant sa joue.

Tu peux toujours rêver Casanova ! Tu ne serais pas jaloux de Trowa par hasard ?

Non pas du tout, déclara-t-il d'un air détaché. C'est sérieux entre vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Autant qu'un kiné avec son patient, souriais-je devant son air effaré. Dis, elle te sert à quoi cette natte immense ?

Je pris le bout qui avaient plein de fourche. Et il se jeta dessus en criant.

Non, pas touche ! C'est ma natte ! C'est personnel ! Est-ce que je touche à la tienne moi ? Non ! Alors laisse-la !

Du calme, fis-je précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais si tu veux un conseil, coupe au moins les fourches, ils seront plus beaux.

Mais se fut pire.

QUOI ! T'ES MALADE ? COUPER MA NATTE !

Juste quelques centimètres…

MAIS TU VEUX M'ASSASSINER !

A ce moment, tu réapparus avec Wufei.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maxwell ? demanda Wufei en arrivant.

CETTE FOLLE VEUT COUPER MA NATTE !

Je haussai les épaules pour seule réponse.

Je vois qu'à peine arrivée tu répands déjà la zizanie.

Wufei, Katsumi ne pouvait pas deviner que la tresse de Duo était sacrée pour lui, dis-tu.

Désolée Duo, je ne voulais te mettre en colère, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement vers lui.

Euh… bon d'accord, j'accepte, mais alors : UN BISOU ! tenta-il à nouveau en remontrant sa joue.

Casanova est de retour, mais on dirait qu'il a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, m'amusai-je.

Bon d'accord, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il.

Bon, ça suffit, déclara Wufei, il nous faut du repos si on veut être d'attaque demain.

Puis il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les quartiers où se trouvaient les dortoirs.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans ta direction, tu souriais en voyant Duo et son manège pour me séduire. Je vis que tu tenais ton bras gauche d'une étrange manière.

Trowa, est-ce que ça va ton bras ? m'alarmai-je aussitôt.

Hum…, fis-tu en sortant de ta rêverie. Oui, un peu, ça va passer.

Je préfère vérifier quand même. Duo, où est-ce qu'on peut avoir une chambre tranquille ?

Il me regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais dit finalement qu'il allait nous guider.

Les muscles de ton bras étaient tendus, et je compris que tu avais trop forcé dessus. Même si on pouvait dire que tu étais rétabli, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Après un petit massage, il y avait quelques améliorations mais je te conseillai quand même d'éviter de t'en servir de trop. Puis je te souhaitai bonne nuit et sortis.

En refermant la porte, je me sentis soudain bien seule. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts et les lumières baissées au maximum, ce qui plongeait les couloirs dans une demi-pénombre. Il n'y avait personne à qui parler, à qui me confier sauf la personne que je venais de quitter : toi. Duo était gentil mais pas assez intime avec moi, et d'ailleurs je craignis de mettre trop avancée tout à l'heure. Quant à Wufei, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler : au moindre mot, il m'enverrait balader. Déjà, le fait qu'il me reste en liberté provisoire était un miracle. La moindre plainte de ma part me vaudrait uniquement des remontrances, ce dont je n'avais pas besoin pour le moment…

J'errai un moment, puis trouvai enfin ce que je cherchai : un confident fidèle, j'ai nommé l'oreiller. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et la lumière ne fonctionnait pas. Parfait au moins je ne risquais pas d'être embêtée par une arrivée inopportune durant le reste de la nuit. Je m'approchai de la couchette la plus éloignée de la porte. Je m'apprêtai à me jeter, plutôt m'écrouler sur le matelas lorsque j'entendis une voix dure et tranchante juste à ma droite.

Un pas de plus et tu es morte.

Je sentis la pointe d'un revolver sur ma tempe. En regardant sur le côté, je pus voir ses yeux, deux immenses yeux cobalt et froids…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un pas, c'est ce que tu viens de faire en ma direction. Un pas, un unique pas vers moi. Tu ne dis toujours rien et je suis comme un hypnotisée par tes yeux. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me répondre ? Je sais que je viens de faire une erreur, que je n'aurais pas du t'avouer tout mais c'était plus fort que moi lorsque je t'ai vu. Et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue…

Perdue… C'est ce que je ressentis lorsque je croisai le regard assassin de l'adolescent qui pointait son arme sur moi. Des yeux aussi perçant, ce n'est pas possible !

Qui es-tu ? me demanda-t-il fermement.

J'essayai de reprendre un peu d'aplomb et lui lançai :

Et toi ?

Il enleva la sécurité de son arme et je compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Réponds.

Katsumi Chang.

Chang ? De la même famille que Wufei ?

Ouais.

Il connaissait mon frère, c'était déjà un bon point, il y avait moins de chances qu'il me fasse sauter la cervelle.

Il ne m'a jamais parlé qu'il lui restait de la famille, déclara-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules comme seule réponse, mon frère m'avait rayé de sa vie, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait allusion à moi. Le type dû prendre ça comme signe que je mentais.

Tu mens mal. Tu l'ignores peut-être mais le sort que je réserve aux espions dans ton genre, c'est la mort.

Il allait appuyer sur la détente lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les lumières avaient été rallumées. Je distinguais la voix de Duo à travers le brouhaha.

Vous auriez dû me prévenir avant qu'ils étaient arrivés ! Maintenant vous avez intérêt à le retrouver vite !

De quoi parlait-il ? Mais le mec avait légèrement détourné son attention et j'en profitai alors. Rapide comme l'éclair je lui tordis le poignet pour qu'il lâche son arme mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Tout d'abord il desserra sa prise dessus mais m'envoya son coude dans la figure. (merde ma lèvre, elle aura jamais le temps de guérir s'ils s'acharnent tous à la rouvrir ) Je répliquai en lui envoyant mon poing dans l'estomac ce qui le fit plier en deux mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché le flingue. Je l'éloignai de moi avec un bon coup de pied et me précipitai vers le couloir. J'arrivai en express à l'issue de la chambre mais je ressentis au même instant une douleur fulgurante dans l'abdomen. Il m'avait tiré dessus le salaud ! Et dans le dos en plus ! Le choc me projeta contre la cloison en face, je tournai la tête à gauche : Duo était là avec trois soldats et Wufei. Je sentis quelque chose couler sur ma chemise, mon sang. Puis je m'affalai lourdement.

Heero ! Non attends ! cria Duo.

Je sentis les vibrations sur le sol lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Les sons étaient comme atténués autour de moi et à travers le brouillard qui tombait sur mes yeux je vis un visage se pencher sur moi : mon frère.

Qui est-ce ? demanda le dénommé Heero.

Ma sœur, répondit Wufei.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et dans son regard je vis enfin ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps : de la compassion, de la considération, et peut-être même un peu d'amour…

Wu… réussis-je à articuler. Mon frère, je…

Puis les ténèbres m'envahirent. La dernière pensée que j'eus fut pour toi. Trowa, dommage peut-être qu'on aurait pu…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, tout était blanc autour. Est-ce ça la mort ? Puis, je perçus un mouvement à côté de moi. Mais je ne voyais rien, que du blanc.

Vous m'entendez mademoiselle ?

Je voulus répondre mais ne réussis qu'à produire un gémissement.

Tout semble normal docteur, dit une voix à ma gauche. Le pouls, la tension, les ondes cérébrales également.

Docteur, je n'étais donc pas morte. Ce Heero avait raté son coup. Je dus esquisser un sourire.

Elle semble reprendre connaissance, reprit la première voix, une femme. Laissons-la se réveiller doucement.

Puis tout redevint silencieux. Je décidai de me rendormir puisque la seule fonction qui semblait me rester était écouter ce qu'il y avait aux alentours, et en l'occurrence, rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis, mais à mon réveil, le brouillard qui m'empêchait de voir s'était levé, du moins quasiment levé. La lumière blanche émanait d'un néon au-dessus de moi. Je tentai de voir où j'étais. Une chambre d'hôpital, en tout cas ça y ressemblait.

Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main gauche. Alors je te vis, là assis à côté du lit, me tenant la main. Et toujours ce même regard.

Bonjour, me dis-tu.

Bonjour.

Cette fois je pouvais parler normalement.

Qui joue le rôle de l'ange, cette fois ? ajoutai-je.

Je suis loin d'être un ange, déclaras-tu tristement.

Je ne compris pas, d'ailleurs, mon cerveau était en mode fonctionnement minimal.

On dirait que je me suis bien fait avoir par ce _perfect soldat_…

Tu me regardas l'air étonné.

C'est bien Heero le type qui m'a tiré dessus, non ?

Tu fis signe que oui de la tête. Je n'aimais pas ce silence qui s'imposait.

Il était pas censé arriver plus tard ?

Si, il y a eu un changement de programme et ils sont arrivés en avance.

Comment vas-tu sinon ?

Bien, ce n'est pas moi qui suis sur un lit d'hôpital, me répondis-tu.

Je parlais de tes crampes, idiot.

J'allais rire mais ma blessure me fit trop souffrir et je toussai.

Bêta, c'est pas gentil de me faire rire, dis-je lorsque la toux fut partie. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

En effet tu me lançais ton regard inquiet et plein de compassion. Déjà que je n'aimais pas me sentir vulnérable comme à ce moment là alors la pitié des autres… Même si c'était toi.

D'accord, alors comme ça c'est mieux ?

Tu venais de cacher ton visage entièrement avec ta mèche.

Mais non. En plus tu vas encore me faire rire ! Où est Wufei, j'aimerai le voir.

Il est parti en mission, il ne reviendra pas avant une semaine au moins.

Quoi ! Je manque de mourir hier et lui il part !

Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, car j'étais essoufflée à présent et le tube en plastique qu'ils m'avaient introduit dans la gorge m'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Du calme, Katsumi, m'ordonnas-tu. Sinon tu vas te faire du mal.

J'essayai de le faire autant que je le pouvais.

Il faut que je t'explique aussi, ajoutas-tu. Tu as dit «hier ». Je sais par expérience que lorsque l'on est dans le coma, on n'a pas la notion du temps. Mais cela fait en réalité 3 semaines que tu es ici. Wufei a estimé qu'il était inutile de rester ici à rien faire.

Non, c'est sûr, il aurait préféré que je meurs. Je ne l'aurais plus dérangé comme ça.

La rage m'aveuglait, je lui en voulais d'être parti et je t'en voulais aussi à toi de ne pas l'avoir empêcher. Pourquoi toi ? Sans doute parce que tu étais la première personne que je voyais depuis.

Vas-t'en Trowa.

Tu sursautas.

Pardon ?

Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.

Je voulais être seule, j'avais en vie de hurler toute la peine, toute la douleur que je ressentais, j'aurai pu frapper tout ce qui m'entourait, y compris toi. Pourtant tu étais la dernière personne à qui j'aurais voulu faire du mal. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit là pour les voir. Des larmes de souffrance et de rage à la fois.

Tu partis sans dire mots. L'idée de t'avoir peiné me fit plus de mal encore et j'éclatai en sanglots, incontrôlables, se calmant rapidement puis redoublant d'intensité. J'ignorais toute la douleur physique que j'éprouvais pour évacuer celle psychologique, invisible mais bien plus présente et dévastatrice. Je finis par m'endormir. (encore).

A mon réveil, il n'y avait personne autour de moi, juste un lointain écho d'activité dans les salles à proximité. Je me sentais plutôt bien, mieux que tout à l'heure en tous cas. Mais était-ce vraiment tout à l'heure ? Ou il y a des heures de cela ? Je repensai alors à toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'avoir éloigné alors que j'aurais souhaité que tu restes… Je soupirai et décidai de me lever. Mais avant il fallait que je débranche tout ce barda qu'ils m'avaient collé sur le corps et surtout retirer ce tuyau qui me gênait horriblement pour respirer. Mais malheureusement, à ce moment là, le docteur arriva.

Non ! Attendez ! Que faites-vous ?

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais tiré les perfusions et les appareils qui surveillaient mes fonctions vitales.

Ca se voit, répondis-je, avant de presque m'étouffer. Je pars.

Vous partez ! Mais vous n'êtes pas en état ! Recouchez-vous immédiatement !

Elle prenait son air autoritaire mais ça ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. Je savais ce qu'était la domination, pas elle. Je lui fit signe de m'enlever le truc que j'avais dans la gorge et devant mon air, elle dû comprendre à qui elle avait affaire car elle obéit immédiatement.

Une fois libre et habillée (bien sûr mon haut était mort, merci à l'autre débile ! J'avais dû emprunter une chemise d'homme…) Je pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je décidai d'aller à la cafete car j'avais faim. Ma gorge allait mieux et de toutes façons, je pensais à une bonne grosse glace. Je décidais de rester près des murs car je sentais que j'étais encore assez faible. J'arrivais ainsi au bout de quelques minutes à la cafétéria et me dirigeais vers le grand frigo gris. A ma grande surprise, je trouvais mon bonheur : un grand pot de glace à la vanille ! Une cuillère, il me fallait une cuillère… J'ouvris plusieurs tiroirs sans succès puis j'entendis ta voix.

C'est ça que tu cherches ? me demandas-tu en me tendant une cuillère.

Oui, merci, fis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, mais en réalité, cela tombait bien, je n'aurais pas besoin de te chercher à travers toute la base, je n'en aurais pas eu la force. Nous nous installâmes tous deux sur une banquette. Je dégustai deux ou trois bouchées de glace (oh, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien…) et décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Trowa, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'étais désorientée par tout ça.

Je fis des signes évasifs de la main.

Katsumi, si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, n'hésite pas, prends la mienne.

Cette déclaration me laissa interloquée et je te dévisageai pendant quelques secondes. Puis, je laissai là mon pot de glace et t'enlaçai pour te remercier. Tu parus surpris mais tu me laissas faire. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux ( oh non, c'est pas vrai, jsuis pas une madeleine pourtant d'habitude).

Merci, te dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'achevai ma glace sans mot dire, complètement détendue.

Tout les autres sont partis ? demandai-je alors.

Oui, mais Duo et Quatre reviendront dans l'après-midi, ils sont partis chercher du ravitaillement.

Quatre… C'est le premier nom qui t'es revenu à la mémoire. C'est le dernier des pilotes, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, tu verras, il est très sympathique, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, déclaras-tu.

Et en effet, en fin d'après-midi, on pu entendre Duo fanfaronner dans les couloirs.

Eh ! Salut, tu es levée ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. Comment ça va ?

J'ai vu mieux mais on ne va pas se plaindre, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Un petit blondinet arriva derrière lui. Sûrement Quatre, le dernier pilote de Gundam.

Salut, lui dis-je quand il arriva à notre hauteur.

Salut, tu dois être Katsumi. Moi c'est Quatre, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Il essaya de me serrer la main, mais failli faire tomber tous les paquets qu'il portait. J'en rattrappai quelques-uns uns au vol et alla les poser dans la cuisine.

Nous discutâmes pendant un moment puis décidai d'aller me reposer un peu : il fallait que je me réhabitue lentement à mener une vie normale. Néanmoins cette petite discussion m'avait éclairé sur un point : Quatre me remerciait surtout d'avoir ramené Trowa vivant et en bonne santé. J'en conclus qu'il se sentait responsable et qu'il tenait beaucoup à Trowa.

Je revins donc à l'infirmerie où je retrouvai mon docteur.

Ah, vous voilà de retour, me dit-elle.

Oui, j'ai fait mon petit tour et me voici docteur.

Ce que vous avez fait n'est pas très malin.

Evitez-moi les remontrances, je savais très bien ce que je risquais ; je suis en quelque sorte médecin moi aussi vous savez.

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Au fait je m'appelle Sally Pô.

Très heureuse de vous connaître doc. Vous êtes une amie des pilotes ?

Oui. Il faut dire que je les ai rencontrés en mission, je fais partie de la rébellion. Mon deuxième job c'est poser des bombes.

Et moi, mon deuxième job, c'est me confronter à mon frère, fis-je en plaisantant.

Ah oui, Wufei…

Elle garda le silence pendant qu'elle faisait quelques examens de routine sur moi.

Comment êtes-vous au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je doute que Wufei vous en aie parlé, quant à Trowa…

Duo m'a tout raconté. C'est une vraie commère parfois, mais il sait tenir sa langue lorsque c'est vraiment important, ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma tête.

J'ai raconté une partie de ma vie à une pipelette ! Et si Wufei en entendait parler, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau !

Sur ce, je me retournai et m'endormis.

Le lendemain, j'étais en pleine forme et me sentais d'attaque pour la journée. Je commençai par dévaliser le frigo : trois semaines à bouffer du liquide, ça suffisait bien. Peu de temps après, je fus rejointe par Duo.

Hello ! Bien dormi ?

Voui, cha peut aller. Et voa ? répondis-je la bouche pleine de brioche.

Visiblement, Duo était adepte de ce genre de conversation puisqu'il me comprit aussitôt.

Super bien. Ca te dit de venir voir mon Deathcythe après ?

OK.

Je dois dire que son armure était impressionnante et j'aimais bien le look. Mais l'armure de mon cher frère me plaisait plus encore. Duo me faisait le plan drague, la totale. Mais je m'aperçu bientôt qu'il faisait ça à toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Sauf à mon docteur, enfin Sally je veux dire.

Dis, tu dragues tout le monde sauf elle, pourquoi ?

Je pique pas les copines de mes amis. Sally c'est réservé pour Feifei.

Quoi, tu veux dire que mon frère sort avec une fille !

Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais ça va venir. Et si ça ne vient pas, Quatre et moi on mettra notre grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Ca m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie, déclarai-je.

Il fera le difficile comme d'habitude mais Quatre a sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Quatre a… sentit ?

Ah oui, t'es pas au courant, il est empathe.

C'est pour cela qu'il paraît si sensible, fragile, il ressent ce que les autres ressentent. Dans une base comme celle-ci, il y a de quoi péter les plombs à force.

Soudain je te vis traverser le hangar et te diriger vers le Gundam à droite de celui de Duo. Pas mal non plus… Je parlais du Gundam bien sûr. Quoique… Duo me jeta un regard suspicieux en remarquant que je lorgnais sur tes jolies fesses. Oups !

Quatre arriva à ce moment précis en courant, d'un air catastrophé.

On vient de recevoir un message des profs ! fit-il essoufflé. Il faut qu'on rejoigne immédiatement Heero et Wufei, Oz leur a tendu un piège et à deux, ils risquent de ne pas s'en sortir indemne !

OK, let's go men ! s'écria Duo en montant dans son Gundam.

Tu en fis autant.

Eh, je peux venir aussi ? demandai-je tout à coup.

J'avais sorti ça tout à coup, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais en fait cela permettrait de montrer à Wufei que je pouvais combattre.

Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, tu viens à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie et… conseilla Quatre. Tu sais piloter au moins ?

Tu me jetas un regard réprobateur mais ne dis rien et je t'en remerciai intérieurement.

No problem ! Les armures sont là-bas.

Duo me désigna du doigt l'endroit où étaient entreposés des Mercurius.

Rapidement, j'étais installée. Les commandes n'étaient pas différentes de celle du Gundam pour lequel j'avais postulé. Je repris mes marques aussitôt et rattrapai les autres.

On va où ? m'encquiai-je.

Au Maroc, répondit Quatre.

Ca va, tu maîtrises ? demanda Duo.

Parfaitement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un Gundam.

Ce n'est pas étonnant, ce sont les profs qui les ont construits sous la menace d'Oz, expliquas-tu. Mais comment connais-tu l'intérieur d'un Gundam ?

Très bonne question. A mon grand dam Duo répondit à ma place.

Elle a postulé pour être pilote comme nous.

Sérieux ! s'exclama Quatre.

Duo, j'ai une langue, je peux répondre toute seule. Ah, au fait évite de raconter ce dont on a parlé il y a… 3 semaines maintenant. Surtout si Wufei est dans les parages.

Pourquoi ?

Duo, décidément était un pitre mais en plus faisait mine de ne pas comprendre.

Tu me retrouveras découpée en fines tranches.

Ah, OK. Pas sympa Wuffy…

Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'en empêcherait, me dis-tu alors.

Que tu étais choux, me protéger de mon frère… Il fallait en avoir du courage pour dire ça. Mais je ne doutais pas que tu en avais. Je gardais le silence tout en faisant le bilan sur ce que je connaissais de chacun des pilotes. En fait, je m'aperçu que malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, je ne pouvais toujours pas te définir. Un être d'exception, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Quatre était le plus sensible ; Duo le blagueur ; Wufei… no comment et Heero le mania du flingue. Mais toi, je ne pouvais pas te mettre d'étiquette du même genre, tu restais Trowa…

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas le trajet passer.

On va se poser là, retentit la voix de Quatre dans la radio.

Ce qui me sortit complètement de mes pensées.

Comment on entre dans la base ? demandas-tu alors.

Ta voix avait perdu cette chaleur que j'aimais chez toi : elle était froide et distante. Celle d'un parfait soldat qui sait ce qu'il faut faire.

C'est simple, on passe par la grande porte, enchaîna Quatre. J nous a laissé des uniformes de soldats dans le coin.

Katsumi, tu sais jouer la comédie ? m'interrogea Duo.

Oui, à merveille. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'uniforme pour toi.

Jouer la comédie… C'est comme cela que j'avais pu m'évader et te faire libérer. Mais je ne vis pas tout de suite le rapport avec la situation qui était la notre. En les voyant s'habiller, je constatai que les profs n'avaient rien oublié dans les ustensiles, y compris les menottes. Que j'eus bientôt autour des poignets. J'avais loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Visiblement, vous vous étiez mis d'accord sur le chemin. Soit je n'avais pas écouté, trop absorbée par mes pensées, soit ; ce qui était plus probable ; vous vous étiez mis en conversation privée.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la base. Tu me tenais le bras droit, tandis que Duo me tenait à gauche. Quatre était derrière moi.

Lâchez-moi ! Bande de larbins ! Vous avez pas d'yeux où c'est les neurones qui vous manquent ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce que vous faîtes ne sert pas la paix ! m'époumonai-je.

La ferme, fit Quatre en appuyant son fusil dans mon dos. Tais-toi et avance sans résister.

Résister, mais il faut résister ! Il faut tenir face à ces abrutis qui vous manipule !

Et bla bla bla… Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à ce que le garde de l'entrée s'approche de nous.

C'est qui celle-là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Eh, un peu de respect s'il vous plaît ! protestai-je énergiquement.

C'est une dangereuse poseuse de bombes, dis-tu d'un ton placide tandis que tu me tenais le bras fermement. Nous avons ordre de la mener en cellule.

Enlevez-moi ces menottes et c'est vos têtes que je vais exploser !

J'adorais jouer ce rôle, et me sentais vraiment à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'au lieu d'être kiné, j'aurais pu être poseuse de bombes, comme Sally. Je n'avais donc aucun mal à prendre possession de mon personnage. Savoir que tu étais là me mettait en confiance et je n'avais peur de rien.

Je fis semblant de me débattre lorsque nous entrâmes en continuant mes invectives puis bientôt dans un coin tranquille tu me détachas et me confias à la garde de Quatre. Vos rôles vous venaient automatiquement, signe que vous aviez l'habitude d'effectuer des missions ensembles. Apparemment, c'était toi qui distribuait les ordres. Je me sentais un peu perdue et suivit Quatre sans discuter. Nous devions prendre les commandes de la surveillance tandis que toi et Duo iriez retrouver Wufei et mania du flingue (je préférais l'appeler ainsi, après tout ne le connaissant pas, c'était la seule chose qui l'identifiait, pour moi ça avait un sens).

Le poste de surveillance n'était pas surveillé et nous n'eûmes aucun mal pour parvenir jusqu'à là-bas. Quatre entra l'air de rien dans la pièce et neutralisa rapidement l'homme devant les écrans. Seulement le petit blond n'avait pas vu le deuxième homme assis dans un coin. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide lorsque je l'assommai du plat de la main. Il faut toujours regarder derrière soit, pensai-je. J'en profitai pour suivre mon propre conseil et refermai la porte derrière nous. Quatre était déjà en train de pianoter sur les commandes, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Tu te baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs avec Duo. L'habit militaire t'allait plutôt bien. Sur Duo, cela paraissait déjà plus étrange. Peut-être que c'était juste dû au fait que tu paraissais si mûr par rapport à lui. Quatre se mit à parler à son col de chemise. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?

Trowa, nous arrivons trop tard, ils sont déjà prisonniers.

Ah non, c'est un micro. Je devinai que c'était toi qui répondais à Quatre en te voyant sur l'écran.

Ils sont dans les cellules sud. Pas très loin de là où nous sommes. Si vous avez besoin d'aide nous serons là, continua Quatre, sans doute pour répondre à ta question que je n'ai pas pu entendre.

Pourquoi j'en avais pas de micro d'abord ? Je faisais partie de cette mission oui ou non ? Bon d'accord, je m'étais peut-être un peu incrustée dans votre équipe mais sans moi, le Quatre serait dans de sales draps et toi et Duo aussi en conséquence.

Duo dit qu'il nous faudrait des armes pour ressortir d'ici, me déclara Quatre. Tu pourrais t'occuper de ça ? Il y a un local de femme d'entretien à deux couloirs d'ici.

Ma couverture je suppose… Si Wufei savait ça…

Il le saura puisque tu lui apporteras. C'est bon Katsumi s'en occupe, dit-il à l'adresse de son col. Allez grouille-toi, fit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Je n'aimais pas le ton sur lequel il me parlait. Moi il fallait que je me débrouille seule avec les gardes. Non seulement je n'avais pas de déguisement mais en plus je n'avais pas d'oreillette pour me faire guider ni pour me faire prévenir d'un quelconque danger.

Minute, je prépare ma sortie, grondai-je. Pas la peine d'être désagréable. J'y vais, à toute.

Je sortis prudemment puis entamai une marche silencieuse vers mon objectif. J'arrivai au local sans encombres et mis le tablier de femme de ménage. Le ménage, quelle horreur ! Encore un truc pour asservir les femmes. Je pris le chariot et vérifiai que l'on pouvait aisément planquer toutes sortes de flingues dedans. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'armurerie (que j'avais pris soin de repérer également) l'air de rien mais tout en souhaitant qu'aucun soldat n'avait eu la même idée que moi. A savoir se ravitailler en armes et munitions.

Mais lorsque j'arrivai, il n'y avait personne. La chance était de mon côté ! Je préférai ne pas trop la tenter et me dépêchai de prendre ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était presque gagné. La cellule où Heero et Wufei étaient détenus était toute proche. Quand soudain, j'heurtai quelqu'un. C'était un homme mâture, 24-25 ans, un bon mètre 80, 70 kg, cheveux bruns, le port hautain : tout d'un gentleman. D'ailleurs, il portait un uniforme de commandant, pas de simple soldat. Il me semblait connaître ce visage mais je ne trouvai pas le nom qui allait dessus. Je baissai la tête par mesure de prudence.

Désolé mademoiselle, dit-il précipitamment.

Je réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière. Les garçons allaient passer par-là, il ne fallait pas que mon homme les voie.

Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous pourriez faire attention où vous allez quand même ! m'exclamai-je le plus haut possible pour qu'ils comprennent de ne pas venir.

Je me suis excusé, maintenant laissez-moi passer, fit-il avec humeur. Mais attendez… ce visage…

Quoi mon visage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon visage ? (Quoi ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?). Une mèche de travers ? Je restai muette.

Vous lui ressemblez tellement… ce ne peut pas être un hasard…

Ressembler à qui au juste ? La seule personne à qui je pouvais ressembler, c'était à mon frère mais il ne pouvait pas connaître mon frère… A moins… qu'il ne soit l'officier supérieur chargé de leur incarcération. Oups ! Jsuis grillée les gars… Néanmoins je gardai ma contenance.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur. J'ai du travail, excusez-moi mais vous me dérangez.

C'est le moment que choisit Duo pour arriver.

Wrong way gays !

Trop tard, les autres étaient déjà arrivés.

Je savais bien que je ne me trompais pas, triompha le mec. Chang Wufei ceci vous appartient ?

Il me prit en otage si rapidement que je ne vis rien venir. Son bras enserra ma gorge. Quelle humiliation !

Treize ! Oui je crains d'avoir quelques liens avec cette onna, soupira-t-il.

Treize ? Treize Kushrenada ? Mais bien sûr !

On a pas eu le choix, se justifia Quatre.

Mais elle nous a bien aidé, me défendis-tu.

C'est pas grave, on y va, je vous la laisse, déclara Wufei. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas. Nous, on part mais bientôt, je vous affronterais.

C'est un magnifique présent il est vrai, néanmoins je ne peux vous laisser partir. Vous comprenez, c'est mon job de vous arrêter.

Non mais fallait surtout pas se gêner ! Ils parlaient de moi comme une chose ! En plus Treize en profitait pour passer sa main sur mes hanches. Obsédé ! Je remarquai Duo lorgner sur le chariot qui était devant lui. Le gars aux yeux cobalt était là lui aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait. Allait-il intervenir ou m'éliminer définitivement pour éviter que je ne divulgue des infos compromettantes ? Une idée, une idée vite… Je te regardai, ton visage était impassible mais je repérai cependant une nuance d'inquiétude dans tes émeraudes. Tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi ; ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit ; je me surpris à rêver que les bras qui m'entouraient étaient les tiens. Il me semblait possible alors que je m'évanouisse de bonheur. M'évanouisse ? Bingo !

Oh, gémis-je. Je me sens mal.

Et je glissai à terre. Immédiatement, Treize se pencha vers moi pour vérifier si j'étais bien dans les pommes et recueilli mon pied en pleine face. Sans perdre de temps tu t'emparais d'un fusil pour le passer à Wufei et moi je pris un petit Beretta qui traînait par-là. Treize appela la garde mais nous étions déjà partis.

Partis mais pas sortis. Un groupe de six était facilement repérable et les échanges de tirs étaient fréquents. Nous arrivâmes au hangar : la porte était encore ouverte, c'était donc la seule échappatoire qui nous restait. Tu étais déjà au volant d'une petite Jeep, Heero à côté de toi. Quatre était en train de monter et je le suivis de près tandis que Wufei et Duo continuaient de tirer sur les soldats à notre poursuite. Finalement, Duo envoya une grenade (Tiens, j'avais pris des grenades moi ? Pas fait attention) dans leur direction, ce qui leur permirent de nous rejoindre. Je failli être éjectée tellement tu appuya sur l'accélérateur pour nous sortir de là et en moins de dix secondes nous étions dans le désert marocain.

Tu te dirigeas vers la ville toute proche où les capacités de conducteur que je commençais à soupçonner chez toi, nous permettraient de semer la patrouille qui avait été envoyée à notre poursuite. Et en effet, deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus traces de poursuivants. Durant le trajet, Quatre n'avait cessé de me fixer avec une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux turquoises. Je cherchai en vain la raison. Tu déposas Heero et Wufei en ville afin qu'ils rejoignent leur Gundam. Aussitôt Quatre s'empressa de s'installer à tes côtés. Je trouvai ça étrange et adressai un coup d'œil à Duo, resté avec moi. D'un signe, il me fit comprendre qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me l'expliquer maintenant ?

Au fait, bien joué le coup du malaise, Treize n'a rien compris, préféra-t-il dire. T'es une excellente comédienne.

Ouais je sais, fis-je en regardant mes ongles d'un air détaché.

Euh, t'es sûre que t'as pas chopé un peu de la grosse tête de Wufei ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris sans répondre.

Tu as tapé dans l'œil de Treize aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Je m'en serais bien passé, je ne suis pas une chose, même précieuse… Vous connaissez bien Treize ? fis-je en m'adressant aux trois.

Ce fut une fois de plus Duo qui me répondit, Quatre boudait et toi, tu t'occupais plus de la route pour m'écouter. Même de dos, je devinais que quelque chose te contrariait.

Oui, nous avons rencontré Treize plus d'une fois. Pas moi personnellement ni Quatre d'ailleurs. Mais en revanche ton frère l'a défié au sabre, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a interpellé je pense, vous vous ressemblez tellement.

J'ai compris que j'étais grillée quand il a commencé à dire 'ce visage…' Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? J'ai pourtant gueulé assez fort non ?

J'ai pas pu m'arrêter, avoua Duo. Quand je suis parti, je suis parti moi !

Décidément, il me faisait bien rire ce diable à tresses. Avec sa façon de parler et ses mimiques. Au fond, lui et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup. Sous cette apparente joie de vivre, se cachait autre chose. J'ignorais ce qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux mais j'avais une vision plus nette de tout. L'adrénaline ? En tout cas, tout comme moi, il avait un masque.

La Jeep s'arrêta et nous remontâmes dans nos armures. Le retour fut morne. Trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête. Ma nouvelle situation de rebelle, Treize, que serait ma vie à présent ? Heero et sa manie de me glacer le sang en me jetant un seul regard, Duo et ses pitreries, suis-je assez digne de reprendre le combat ? Wufei. Toi…

A peine descendue de l'armure, Wufei se pointa avec son air des mauvais jours. Il avait gardé la même depuis son enfance. Grincheux va !

C'est malin ! s'exclama-t-il. T'as failli nous planter la mission ! On peut savoir ce que tu fichais là-bas ?

Te sauver crétin, grimaçai-je. Sans armes, t'aurais fait comment pour sortir ? D'abord c'est pas de ma faute si t'as un compte à régler avec ce type.

Ce n'est pas non plus de la mienne si tu me ressembles. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu n'existais pas.

Le choc. Une fois de plus, il souhaitait me voir disparaître. Pourtant quand Heero m'avait tiré dessus, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Il me planta là pour aller je ne sais où. Je te vis en train de discuter avec Quatre. Non, rectification, Quatre parlait et tu l'écoutais. Tu te montrais tellement attentif parfois. Moi aussi, tu m'avais écouté durant mes visites prolongées à l'hôpital. Je repensai alors à l'explication que Duo me devait. J'allai le trouver. Il était assis sur des caisses, les mêmes caisses que la première fois où nous avions discuté. Il semblait triste.

Eh Duo, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

Oh, rien, soupira-t-il. Heero vient de me virer parce que je faisais encore l'andouille.

Il accentua le 'encore'.

Je ne vois pas ce qui te rends triste. Moins de temps je passerais avec lui, mieux je me porterais.

Tu dis ça parce que vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases.

Mauvaises bases ? T'oublie qu'il a essayé de me tuer, lui rappelai-je. C'est pas passé loin. Attends, ne me dit pas que tu craques pour lui ?

A ces mots, il se mit à rougir légèrement.

Je sais, c'est stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je comprends pourquoi tu le défends à chaque fois que j'en dis du mal. Vous en avez parlé tous les deux ?

Non, je me vois mal aborder le sujet avec lui…

Il eut un rire nerveux.

Et toi, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'es pas venue pour me voir m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Tu devais m'expliquer pourquoi Quatre s'est montré hostile tout à coup.

Duo remua sur son séant, l'air mal à l'aise.

Quatre et Trowa étaient très proches avant que tu ne le connaisses.

Dans quel genre ?

Dans le genre amis très proches. Pour Quatre, la disparition de Trowa a été très dure mais lorsque qu'il est revenu, il a été tellement heureux qu'il a oublié tout et a décidé de profiter du maximum de son retour. Peut-être voit-il en toi, un obstacle.

Je vois. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il se reproche ce qui est arrivé à Trowa.

Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait mise au courant. Tu sais que le Vayeate de Trowa a explosé ?

Hum…

En réalité, c'était Quatre qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Quoi ! m'exclamai-je en sursautant.

Puis reprenant sur un ton plus bas.

Et Trowa ne lui en veut pas ?

Non, Trowa a un grand cœur. Et en même temps, je pense qu'il lui est impossible d'en vouloir à Quatre, mon intuition est infaillible pour ce genre de truc.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Quatre aurait eu à tirer sur Trowa.

Il était aveuglé par la souffrance ; tu comprends il venait de perdre son père ; et sa nouvelle armure possédait un système informatique qui contrôle en quelque sorte la volonté des pilotes et fausse leur vision de la réalité.

Il fit une pause tandis que j'intégrais toutes les infos. Toi, Quatre.

Trowa est toujours comme ça lorsque vous êtes en mission ? Net et froid ?

Ouais, à vrai dire il est comme ça tout le temps, sauf avec Quatre quelques fois. Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui connaissais pas ce côté là. Avec moi il est plus chaleureux.

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

T'en as de la chance dis donc. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions au fait ?

Je suis une dangereuse espionne et je me renseigne sur les points faibles de chacun afin de mieux vous éliminer, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Mais bien sûr, t'aurais pas un faible pour Trowa plutôt ?

C'est vrai qu'on trouve rarement autant de qualités réunies en un seul garçon, mais il n'est pas le seul, m'empressai-je d'ajouter devant la tête vexée de Duo.

Si je me mettais à dos la seule personne, à part toi bien sûr, qui me faisait confiance je ne m'en sortirais pas. D'autant plus que j'appréciais réellement le natté américain. En repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre, je comprenais mieux pourquoi le premier nom qui t'était revenu à la mémoire était celui de Quatre. C'était la dernière personne que tu avais vu et il y avait ce lien particulier entre vous. Comme j'avais été stupide de ne pas le voir plus tôt. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris que je ne voulais pas te perdre, que je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, je savais que vous seriez ensemble. Oh non, mince, Quatre était empathe, il avait donc dû percevoir mon désir d'avoir les bras de Trowa autour de moi ! C'est à partir de là que tout s'est dégradé. Quelle idiote !

Duo s'aperçut de mon trouble.

Tu sais des fois je me trompe aussi, te tracasse pas pour ça.

Ce n'est pas pour cela, mentai-je. C'est ce que m'a dit Wufei tout à l'heure. Il a souhaité que je n'existe pas.

C'était vrai aussi que cela m'avait blessée, extrêmement blessée.

Oh bah tu sais ton frère, il dit souvent des choses désagréables mais ses paroles dépassent sa pensé.

Tu as l'air de connaître ça, m'étonnai-je.

Disons qu'il n'aime pas les surnoms que je lui donne. Mais, reprit-il sérieusement. J'espère que ça va s'arranger avec lui.

Il me prit dans ses bras. C'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprenait et consolant aussi.

Et si on allait voir ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les quatre, proposa Duo d'un ton joyeux.

Je lui emboîtai le pas avec le même entrain.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé d'avoir tardée autant, mais bon j'avais les partiels à passer donc… Enfin bref le chapitre 3 est là (pas que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire puisque c'est déjà fait depuis un bon moment maintenant).

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

**Chapitre 3**

Tu t'avances encore un peu vers moi et me prends dans tes bras. Je sens que tu trembles et je sais que tu souffres autant que moi, mais pas pour la même raison. Tu souffres parce que tu vas devoir me dire non, tu souffres de faire souffrir les autres, je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux dont je ne peux toujours pas détourner le regard. Moi je souffre parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal et tu ne réponds toujours pas. Tu restes silencieux et cette situation m'est vraiment insoutenable. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais parle ! Soudain tu romps le silence : « Katsumi, je… ». Mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir et me laissent dans mon angoisse. Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras et en même temps, je voudrais fuir loin d'ici. Continue Trowa !

Duo me mena jusqu'à une salle qu'ils devaient utiliser à chaque fois, car c'était sans hésitation qu'il s'y dirigeait. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien...

- Duo, je ne crois pas que je devrais venir…

Il ne me laissa pas finir.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta-t-il. Tu as participé à la mission comme nous tous, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais exclue.

J'ai peut-être été un peu vite en disant qu'il me comprenait, il aurait fallu nuancer.

Il me fit entrer en me traînant par le bras et à la tête de Wufei et surtout du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue d'Heero, je souhaitai être ailleurs, fuir au plus vite. Il braquait déjà son arme vers moi (c'est une manie !). Mais cette fois, je ne me laisserais pas faire et ne me retournai pas.

- Eh t'es vraiment obligé de me menacer avec ça à chaque fois que tu me vois ? lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, me dit-il d'un ton froid.

- J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser dans ta cellule, vu comment t'es sympa avec moi.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le provoquer parce qu'il avait vraiment une tête de tueur à ce moment là. Mais ce petit jeu m'amusais, et je n'étais pas prête à pardonner les trois semaines à l'infirmerie dont il ne s'était pas excusé. Ce ne devait pas être le genre du mec, admettre ses erreurs.

Duo s'interposa.

- C'est rien Heero, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir parce qu'elle a participé autant que nous à cette mission.

Wufei laissa échapper un « pff » dans son coin. Lui aussi ça lui aurait fait du bien de rester enfermé quelques temps.

- Je disais justement que tu étais un élément perturbateur, continua Heero.

- OK, je vous laisse, évite juste de me tirer dessus quand j'aurais le dos tourné. Tchao ! fis-je avec humeur.

Je sortis. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vérifier que Quatre était à côté de toi, et qu'il semblait monter la garde. Discuter avec Duo n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant, j'étais sûre que je ressentais autre chose qu'une simple amitié pour toi. Et j'étais également persuadée que c'était le cas pour Quatre. En revanche, j'ignorais vers qui tu finirais par te tourner. Toi, si mystérieux, si impassible. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à toi, ton visage d'ange que j'avais veillé pendant tout le temps de ton coma, que j'avais vu s'illuminer durant plus de d'un mois, puis qui s'était assombri pour devenir celui que je voyais maintenant et qui gardait malgré tout une lumière pour moi. Et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à ton charme. Stop ! Si Quatre ressent ça, il va plus pouvoir me voir. Mais comment chasser toutes ces pensées à ton propos ?

Je passai alors devant une salle de sport. Il était temps que je reprenne mon entraînement. Sally allait être folle ! Partir en mission et reprendre le sport deux jours à peine après ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Un vague sourire dû passer sur mon visage : je l'imaginais avec Wufei, ça ferait un couple explosif !

Près de trois mois et demi se passèrent, entre les missions et ma vie à la base. L'atmosphère était plutôt bonne sauf avec Heero et Wufei bien entendu et une légère retenue de la part de Quatre. Largement compensée par Duo. Toi, tu restais égal à toi-même.

Les missions étaient souvent les mêmes : attaquer une base avec nos armures ou alors infiltrer, poser des bombes et faire péter la base de l'intérieur. Le plus souvent, Heero (qui semblait finalement être le chef) me plaçait en équipe avec toi. Cela ne me déplaisait pas au contraire. Toi non plus apparemment puisque tu ne protestais pas. Cela nous avait rapproché un peu plus : nous nous comprenions d'un seul regard, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots entre nous. Quatre en revanche n'était pas toujours heureux de faire équipe avec Wufei, mais ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si Heero en décidait ainsi.

J'étais en train d'apporter des modifications mineures à une armure qui deviendrait sans doute la mienne (un Vayeate personnalisé en quelque sorte ) quand je vis Heero s'approcher de moi, sans flingue à la main à ma grande surprise.

- Nous avons pris une décision à ton égard. Il semble que tes capacités soient suffisantes pour nous aider.

Suffisantes ? Il n'avait pas vu le boulot qu'il m'avait donné pendant les trois derniers mois ou quoi !

- OK, me contentai-je de répondre.

- Même les profs te sont favorables, je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait…

C'était quoi ces insinuations ?

- … mais tu vas avoir le droit à une mission capitale.

Bizarre, on aurait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors que pour une broutille il faisait la grimace à chaque fois.

- Cool, c'est quoi l'objectif ?

- Séduire Milliardo Peacecraft. Et t'as pas intérêt à te planter.

- Eh mais je ne suis pas une putain ! m'exclamai-je.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait pas de m'envoyer… J'aurais préféré être en infiltration dans une base, à me mêler aux autres soldats.

- Personne d'autre ne peut y aller et d'après Trowa, il n'y a pas meilleure comédienne que toi.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. En plus tu m'avais appuyé. Toi au moins tu voulais me laisser ma chance. Mais si tu acceptais que je fasse ce genre de rôle, c'était que tu n'étais pas jaloux, mauvais signe pour moi ça.

- Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de séduire ce Peacecraft ?

- Son ordinateur contient des informations essentielles. Nous tenterons Duo et moi de les récupérer tandis que tu t'occuperas de lui. De leur côté Trowa et Quatre iront voir l'ordi de Lady Une. Et Wufei coordonnera tout. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.

Je devais rencontrer Milliardo lors d'une réception donnée en l'honneur d'une certaine Réléna Peacecraft : sa sœur, ambassadrice de la paix et nouvellement dirigeante du royaume de Sank. Je me dirigeai donc vers Genève avec une invitation qu'Heero avait dégotée je ne sais où. Une chambre avait été réservée sous ma fausse identité (Maï Kayoku) dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville et une tenue de soirée m'attendait bien sagement sur le lit. En la voyant, je me demandai qui l'avait choisie. En tout cas il avait très bon goût, elle était très élégante : un haut décolleté, dos nu avec une jupe fendue, le tout couleur rouge sang, ce qui m'allait à ravir. J'ajoutai un gant noir qui remontait jusqu'au milieu du bras. Un touche d'excentricité qui me ferait remarquer à coup sûr, mais sans vulgarité. Et me faire remarquer par une certaine personne, c'était le but. Cette fois si, j'avais eu le droit à mon micro ! Cool !

A vingt heures, une limousine vint me récupérer et m'amena directement à la soirée. Je n'étais pas vraiment à mon aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui se pavanent comme des bêtes de foire, mais je restai placide, en adoptant un peu ton attitude, et pris finalement un air indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

J'attrapai une coupe de champagne et me promenai au milieu des sourires hypocrites et des rires forcés, j'aperçus Quatre en grande conversation avec Lady Une. Il avait déjà ferré le poisson, ou plutôt le requin, bonne diversion. Je pensai que tu devais être dans les étages à la recherche de l'ordi portable Lady Une. Une fois encore ta présence me rendit plus confiante. Ma cible n'était pas encore arrivée : un mec de 1m85, blond presque blanc, ça se repère facilement. Je remarquai également que la reine de la soirée n'était pas là non plus. Erreur, elle venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers recouverts de tapis rouges. Toute la bande de riches héritiers s'était agglutinée autour d'une jeune fille blonde qui paraissait toute petite à côté de son frère. A vrai dire Milliardo Peacecraft était plutôt attirant : fier et sûr de lui, le visage hautain mais pas arrogant, et ses yeux bleus cristallins. Néanmoins je connaissais son passé et je n'oubliais pas ma mission.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'agitation était retombée. Je passai non loin de Milliardo, enfin suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse me voir. J'avais gardé cet air indifférent tout au long de la soirée, sauf en le regardant. Un bref échange puis je partis m'installer seule à une table. Bientôt une voix s'éleva de ma boucle d'oreille.

- Alors t'en es où ? On n'a pas que ça à faire, me dit Wufei. Quatre a déjà établi le contact depuis longtemps.

Quatre n'avait pas eu à attendre que Lady Une se pointe.

- Ca ne va pas tarder, répliquai-je en m'efforçant de bouger le moins possible les lèvres. Du côté de Duo et Heero ?

- Ils cherchent l'ordi de Milliardo, il n'était pas à l'emplacement prévu.

Bien joué les gars, ils n'avaient plus qu'à fouiller le palace, qui était immense. Ca n'allait pas faciliter mon affaire. J'avalai deux gorgées de champagne puis je sentis une présence à côté de moi.

- Mademoiselle, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ? me demanda galamment Milliardo Peacecraft.

Gagné, le piège a fonctionné.

- Bien sûr, installez-vous, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant dans une soirée telle que celle-ci.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment toutes ces mondanités, à vrai dire, je sors très rarement de mon dojo.

- Vous avez un dojo, s'étonna Milliardo. Intéressant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'aimez pas sortir : le calme, la sérénité et le contrôle de soi ne se trouvent pas dans les galas. Voyez-vous, moi non plus je n'apprécie pas trop ces « expositions ».

- J'aurais cru le contraire. Vous êtes pourtant demandé par tout le monde d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, philosopha-t-il. Oh mais excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Enchantée, je suis Maï Kayoku, me présentai-je.

Il me baisa la main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Décidément, il avait vraiment toutes les manières d'un gentleman. Ou d'un séducteur mais les deux sont assez proches. Milliardo ne semblait pas pressé de retourner parmi le reste des invités et resta discuter avec moi. J'en eu bientôt assez, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gonflant comme mec ! Ses seuls sujets de conversations étaient politique et sa chère et tendre sœur. Sœur que je pris tout de suite en grippe : les histoires de Milliardo et son attitude au cours de la soirée suffirent à me renseigner à son sujet. Elle était prétentieuse, arrogante, prête à tout pour avoir SA paix et tous les honneurs qui allaient avec, snob, bref la parfaite fille pourrie gâtée )même si ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises). Milliardo me raconta les malheurs qui étaient arrivés à la pauvre princesse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été chanceuse, mais chacun a son enfance, la mienne n'était pas plus reluisante que la sienne. A mon grand soulagement, Milliardo dû me laisser pour aller ouvrir le bal avec sa sœur.

- Son cavalier n'a pas pu venir, m'expliqua-t-il avant de rejoindre Réléna.

Cela ne m'étonnait pas : si la sœur était aussi barbante que le frère... Je laissai échapper un gros soupir. Lorsque je fus sûre que personne ne me regardait je demandai à ma boucle d'oreille.

- Alors vous en êtes où ? Si ça continue, je vais mourir d'ennui.

- Heero et Duo n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Trowa et Quatre les ont rejoint dans leurs recherches, dit Wufei.

- Trowa a réussi à trouver l'ordi de Lady Une ?

- Pas de problèmes. Il faut que tu essayes de tirer les vers du nez à Milliardo. On a plus beaucoup de temps.

Merci les mecs, sympa. J'allais être obligé de me payer encore ce snobinard pendant le reste de la soirée.

- Une fois que tu auras trouvé où se trouve l'ordinateur, tu t'arranges pour aller auprès. Trowa va te donner un pirateur à distance, il suffira que tu le poses à proximité de l'unité centrale pour qu'il le copie, expliqua Wufei.

- OK, c'est simple comme bonjour. Je le récupère où le pirateur ?

- Je crois que te refaire une beauté est nécessaire.

Wufei eut un petit rire amusé. Même si je n'étais pas un canon, je n'avais pas besoin de me remaquiller toutes les cinq minutes pour paraître belle. Mais mon frère ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. En même temps je ne pense pas qu'il me regardait.

Armée de mon petit sac à main, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Un serveur brun avec une mèche sur le visage me bouscula.

- Désolé mademoiselle, je suis confus, s'excusa-t-il.

Pour quelqu'un qui voyait la scène de l'extérieur, c'était un garçon maladroit que ce serveur, mais moi, je savais que c'était toi. Rapidement et discrètement, tu me passas le pirateur, pas plus gros qu'un agenda électronique. Nos regard se croisèrent un instant puis je m'éloignai l'air indigné. Mais intérieurement je souriais, notre jeu était vraiment impeccable et notre complicité inégalée.

Je revins dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, la première danse était terminée et en approchant de ma table, je trouvai Milliardo visiblement dépité de ma disparition.

- Désolée, j'étais partie me refaire une beauté et j'ai bien failli me perdre en revenant, plaisantai-je. Ce palace est vraiment immense, ça ne vous arrive jamais de vous y perdre quelques fois ?

Milliardo était redevenu tout joyeux tout à coup.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de maquillage, vous êtes suffisamment belle comme ça, me fit-il avec des yeux langoureux.

C'était pas vrai, je n'y croyais pas, il avait carrément craqué pour moi. Une légère rougeur dû me colorer les pommettes et je murmurai un vague merci avant de tenter de me noyer dans ma coupe de champagne à moitié vide. Je perçu le fou rire de Wufei dans mon oreillette. Manquait plus que ça.

- Et je n'habite pas ici pour répondre à votre question. Ce lieu ne sert qu'à impressionner les gens, ajouta-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Où habitez-vous alors ?

- Dans la périphérie de la ville, je peux vous montrer cela après si vous le souhaitez.

Non mais ça va pas, pas le premier soir ! Au secours !

- Oui, nous verrons cela, répondis-je très embarrassée.

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? proposa-t-il pour dissiper cette gêne.

La totale.

- Oh, c'est que je danse très mal, tentai-je.

- Peut importe, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre mes pas.

Il avait réponse à tout. Wufei réussi à articuler entre deux gloussements d'y aller pour gagner du temps.

- Entendu Milliardo, ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite, l'avertis-je.

Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Une nouvelle danse commençait justement, c'était une valse. Milliardo me colla contre lui et nous commençâmes à tournoyer. Les invitées me regardaient avec un regard offensé, il fallait dire que Milliardo était de loin le cavalier le plus craquant, là-dessus j'avais de la chance. Mais d'un autre côté, il prenait un plaisir manifeste à me serrer de très près, ce que je ne supportais pas. La danse sembla durer des heures et enfin elle s'arrêta.

- Vous voyez, vous dansez très bien.

- Ah oui, vous trouvez ?

- Assurément. Mais vous semblez fatiguée, allons prendre l'air.

J'acceptai avec plaisir. C'est le moment que choisi Wufei pour m'annoncer que l'ordinateur de Milliardo n'était définitivement pas dans le palais et qu'il était temps de se replier.

Après quelques instants Milliardo rompit le silence.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? J'ai toujours trouvé que l'air pur du soir stimulait les corps fatigués, pas vous ?.

- C'est certain, malheureusement je crains que ce ne soit mon esprit qui soit fatigué. Sans doute le décalage horaire. Je suis arrivé cet après-midi de L5 et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me reposer depuis.

- Je vous raccompagne à votre hôtel si vous le souhaitez.

Milliardo semblait sincère et refuser son offre aurait été impoli.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Nous montâmes dans la limousine et sur le trajet il me donna son adresse. Les garçons pourraient aller visiter sa maison comme cela. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas dire…

- Maï… hésita-t-il soudain.

Puis brusquement il tenta de m'embrasser. Tout à coup j'eus peur et interposai ma main entre nos deux visage.

- Milliardo, écoutez… commençai-je.

Mais il avait déjà reprit son attitude habituelle d'un homme de grande classe.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Bonne nuit.

Je sortis de la voiture le plus vite possible et je dû me retenir pour ne pas courir. Je déverrouillai la porte de la chambre, la refermai, allumai la lumière.

- Quelle horreur ! m'exclamai-je en mettant ma main sur le visage.

- Quoi ? On est si horrible que ça à voir ? demanda Duo.

- Ce Milliardo Peacecraft !

- Il est fou d'elle. Tu vois Heero, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour ce rôle, ricana Wufei.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Wufei ? sifflai-je.

- Oh rien, si tu avais accepté son invitation d'aller chez lui…

Je ne le laissai pas finir et reçu mon sac en pleine figure. Cette fois c'était à lui d'être aussi énervé que je l'étais et je le vis se retenir de bondir sur moi, mais son regard en disait long (un sabre à portée de main et couic).

- On aurait sûrement eu les infos manquantes si tu y étais allée, compléta Heero.

Je posais violemment les boucles d'oreilles sur la coiffeuse.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait laissé le temps d'approcher de son ordinateur si tu vois ce que je veux dire, grondai-je. Ah, au fait.

Je lui balançai l'adresse de Milliardo et m'allongeai sur le dos sur le lit. Duo était assis au bout, Quatre sur une chaise à ma gauche, Wufei dans le fauteuil à ma droite, Heero sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et toi, tu étais appuyé au mur juste à côté du lit à gauche.

- Est-ce qu'on a suffisamment de renseignements ? demanda Quatre.

- Malheureusement non, déclara Heero. C'est pas grave, Katsumi pourra aller rendre visite à Milliardo demain.

- Quoi ! m'écriai-je en m'asseyant. C'est hors de question, ce type est… d'un ennui mortel. Et si il me reparle en encore une fois de sa sainte nitouche de sœur…

- Tu feras quoi ? menaça Heero.

Je vis qu'il avait la main pas très loin de là, où je suppose qu'il range son flingue. Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- J'en sais rien, soupirai-je en me rallongeant. Vous pouvez pas y aller vous ?

Je m'aperçu que j'étais réellement crevée. Et m'inquiétai aussi de ton silence. Tu m'observais, je le savais mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas intervenir ?

Heero me fixait toujours de ses yeux glacés.

- Trop dangereux.

- Bon c'est bon, j'irais, cédai-je finalement.

- Tu es sûre ? demandas-tu enfin.

- Si personne d'autre ne peut le faire… Faut bien que j'y aille.

- C'est réglé, on peut partir maintenant ? s'impatienta Wufei.

Quatre sortit, suivi de Heero et Wufei.

- Bonne nuit ! criai-je à leur adresse.

Mais ce fut Duo qui me répondit.

- Bonne nuit ! Tu fais un bisou pour que je puisse dormir tranquille ?

Il me désigna sa joue.

- Mais oui bien sûr Duo, bonne nuit.

Je lui fis un gros smak sonore et me glissa « Très joli ton tatouage » puis il partit tout content.

- Tu viens Trowa ? demanda-t-il.

Ah oui, petite particularité chez moi, j'ai un dragon noir et rouge qui recouvre entièrement mon dos.

- Deux minutes, j'arrive, répondis-tu.

Tu te tournas vers moi ensuite.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? C'est moi qui ai convaincu Heero de te laisser participer à cette mission. Je ne pensais pas que Milliardo Peacecraft serait séduit aussi vite.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment où tu voulais en venir.

- C'est que je suis très bonne comédienne, il ne faut pas me sous-estimer.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je m'en voudrais que ça dégénère avec lui. Tu comprends ?

Tu avais peur pour moi. Peur que Milliardo profite de la situation, comme dans la voiture.

- Eh, t'inquiètes pas. Je suis une grande fille, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une telle position, soupiras-tu.

- Tu te tracasses pour rien va. Aller, bonne nuit.

Je déposai un furtif bisou sur ta joue (tu ne l'avais pas vu venir !) puis tu t'éclipsas. Finalement, cela te dérangeais que je joue la séductrice et que ça marche. Il y a avait peut-être encore une chance…

_Note : Si vous n'avez pas deviné, le mystérieux cavalier de Réléna qui n'a pas pu venir, c'est Heero. Faut le comprendre le pauvre… et donc il a refilé son invitation à Katsumi. Pas bête hein ?_

_Heero - La mission avant tout._

_Katsumi - Oui, ça on avait compris… (ton très sarcastique)._

_Mm - Commencez pas vous deux. (regard noir des deux en question). D'accord, j'ai rien dit…_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci Angel Soya pour tes encouragements, pour répondre à tes questions qu'est-ce que cache Trowa sous sa mèche, hum… y a que lui qui sait. Quand à Quatre, bien sûr qu'il a capté, mais comme il est très très calme et très très gentil… Il a rien dit… pour l'instant. C'est marrant que tu t'ais demandé ça justement, parce que… non je vais pas le dire, faut pas gâcher le plaisir de la lecture. Sinon, Heero n'est pas un salop (vivi, il a planté Réléna pour la soirée mais bon, faut le comprendre le pauvre), mais il est vu par Katsumi et j'ai pas super développé sur lui non plus. Il s'entendent pas trop à vrai dire (bon ça, je crois que ça s'est bien vu aussi.)

Bonne lecture. (pour tous les lecteurs, reviews ! svp)

Dernier avertissement : désolée pour Milliardo, c'était lui ou Treize de toute façon (je suis cruelle et sadique des fois, très rarement gentille, surtout avec mon perso.) Assez glauque à la fin du chapitre mais bon…

**Chapitre 4**

« Katsumi, je… je suis désolé, mais… »Tu n'arrives pas à finir cette phrase. La vérité est si dure à dire parfois aux personnes qui nous sont chères. Comme elle est dure à entendre. Je sais au moins que je compte pour toi, que je ne suis pas une étrangère mais pas assez proche tout de même. Je t'aime. Toute mon âme le hurle mais ton cœur est déjà pris, c'est cela que tu n'arrives pas à me dire. Tu me sers toujours aussi fort contre toi. L'amour c'est comme une rose : belle et rouge pour les sentiments ; hérissée de piquants pour la souffrance.

Je descendis le lendemain matin prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je remarquai Duo en train de dévorer une provision de croissants et te vis à moitié caché derrière un journal à côté de lui. D'un commun accord, nous fîmes comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. La discussion que nous avions eue tous les deux la veille me revint en tête et j'essayai de me convaincre que tout se passerait bien. A mon retour dans ma chambre, je trouvai un énorme bouquet de roses. En vérifiant la carte, je constatai qu'il venait de Milliardo. « Rendez-vous chez moi à 14h, j'ai à vous parler. »

- C'est pas vrai… soupirai-je. Aïe !

Le bouquet atterrit direct dans la poubelle et je regardai la goutte de sang s'échapper de mon doigt meurtri par une épine. Bien joué, pauvre tâche !

Un peu plus tard, j'allai informer discrètement les garçons du rendez-vous. Tu semblais toujours être réticent à me laisser partir seule. Je le compris, rien qu'en te regardant. Heero, au contraire, paraissait ravi.

- Au moins, il ne se posera pas de question pour savoir pourquoi tu es venue.

- Génial, ironisai-je. Quelqu'un a de l'argent ?

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Wufei un peu surpris.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais y aller comme ça ?

Je désignai ma tenue d'adolescente provocante.

- Ni avec ma tenue de soirée, complétai-je. Donc il faut que j'aille faire des courses. Ca tente quelqu'un ?

- Ouais, moi.

Cette fois, c'était à moi d'être surprise : Quatre venait de se proposer pour venir avec moi.

- Minute, qui a le cash ?

- Trowa, donne la cagnotte. On avait pas le choix, expliqua Duo. Heero est trop radin, Quatre trop tête en l'air, Wufei il aurait pas voulu t'en donner non plus et moi… Eh ! Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui garde l'argent ?

- Trop dépensier, déclarèrent en chœur les autres.

Tu sortis quelques billets de je ne sais où et me les donnas.

- Merci trésorier, riai-je en poussant Quatre vers la sortie. Aller, en route mauvaise troupe !

Les magasins n'étaient pas loin et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant.

- Quatre, t'as une idée de ce que je pourrais mettre ?

Question stupide, j'avais déjà une idée de quoi mettre, mais Quatre n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis que nous étions partis.

- Un tailleur peut-être, proposa-t-il.

- Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu trop formel ? Hey regarde ça, c'est pas mal ?

J'avais trouvé une jupe plissée bleu roi.

- Tu vas mettre quoi avec ? demanda Quatre sans dire ce qu'il en pensait.

- Débardeur blanc avec veste en jeans, ça devrait aller.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je m'occupe des accessoires si tu veux.

- OK, pas de problème.

Nous ressortîmes un quart d'heure plus tard avec les vêtements que j'avais choisi, plus un joli bracelet en argent, un petit collier avec pendentif et des baguettes pour attacher mes cheveux.

Sur le chemin du retour, je lui posai enfin la question qui me trottait en tête depuis le début.

- Quatre, je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu m'as accompagné ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite puis s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Trowa ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

'Pour le moment rien malheureusement' faillis-je répondre, mais je me retins.

- Rien, pourquoi ? fis-je sincèrement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que Heero te mets toujours avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, demande-lui. Et puis tu étais bien avec lui hier soir, non ?

- Je ne te crois pas. Je l'ai sentit chez toi, tu veux plus qu'être amie avec lui, me reprocha-t-il.

- Ecoute Quatre, je te le répète, il n'y a rien. Et ce que je veux et ce que je ressens ne concerne que moi, compris ? Après je n'y suis pour rien si ma présence te semble une menace et que tu es jaloux de quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

- Ne me prends pas pour un débile ! cria-t-il presque.

Les passants nous regardaient de travers. Quatre était venu avec moi uniquement pour vérifier mes sentiments pour toi. Et maintenant, il me faisait une crise de jalousie, j'en avais assez.

- Quatre, même si Trowa m'attire, je ne te le cache pas, ça ne te concerne pas. Si ça te met dans un état pareil, c'est que toi aussi, tu le considères pour plus qu'un simple ami. Je n'ai rien contre toi Quatre et je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui se passe dans ton cœur. C'est à Trowa, à lui, et à lui seul de faire son choix, pas à toi de lui imposer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin des leçons d'une catin ! cracha-t-il.

Catin ! Quatre dépassait les bornes. Je l'attrapai par le col et nos deux visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Que les choses soient bien claires ! Premièrement, je joue un rôle comme tu as joué ton rôle hier avec Lady Une. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait exploser l'armure mobile de Trowa dans l'espace.

C'était vrai, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette explosion, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontré et Quatre t'aurait eu pour lui tout seul.

- Lâche-moi et ne t'approche pas trop près de Trowa.

Il se dégagea tout seul et partit vers l'hôtel qui n'était plus très loin. Chacun avait dévoilé son jeu, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et voir comment la situation évoluerait. Les autres s'apercevraient forcément de l'hostilité entre Quatre et moi, comment leur expliquer ?

Je repris ma marche vers l'hôtel en lui laissant 50 mètres d'avance. Je remontai ensuite à ma chambre pour me changer. Je croisai Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Quatre ? demanda-t-il. Je viens de le croiser, il avait l'air furieux.

- Viens, je vais te faire voir ce qu'on a trouvé.

Je l'entraînai à ma suite. Le pauvre natté complètement dépassé par les événements suivit sans rien dire.

- Attends-moi deux secondes là.

Je m'habillai en vitesse dans la salle de bain.

- Alors ? demandai-je en sortant.

- C'est cool. Bon tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ou je t'attache sur le lit et je te torture, fit-il calmement.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

- En gros, il m'a fait une crise de jalousie et m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'intéresse plus que ça à Trowa.

- T'es sûre que c'était bien à Quatre que tu parlais ?

Je ris doucement.

- Oui. Mais j'ai été dure avec lui aussi. Il a dit que j'étais une catin et je lui ai balancé que ce n'était pas moi qui avais envoyé Trowa à l'hôpital.

Duo me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- T'as fait ça ?

Je hochai la tête positivement en grimaçant.

- C'est pas gentil ça.

Ouf, merci. Il ne me jugeait pas plus que ça.

- Bon faut que je me prépare, déclarai-je.

- Bah, tu y es pas là ?

- Je parlais psychologiquement. Il va m'en falloir du sang froid pour éviter d'assommer Milliardo pour le faire taire.

- Courage. Je vais rejoindre les autres. Au fait, tiens, c'est Trowa qui m'a chargé de te donner ça. Il a dit 'au cas où'.

Il me laissa avec un portable dans les mains. Le seul numéro mémorisé était le tien. Adieu les oreillettes… Je l'embarquai avec moi et regardai l'heure : 12h15. Je fis venir un encas et partis ensuite rencontrer Milliardo. J'en profitai pour admirer le paysage de prairies vertes entourées de montagnes. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau la Terre.

J'arrivai ensuite devant le manoir Peacecraft : une propriété immense, très bien entretenue et une bâtisse tout aussi gigantesque. Mes pensées étaient restées fixées sur toi et Quatre. Enfin surtout à toi. Tu étais vraiment prévenant avec moi.

Je pris un grand bol d'air et appuya sur l'interphone. Une voix bourrue d'homme me répondit.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

- Je suis Maï Kayoku, j'ai rendez-vous avec M Peacecraft.

- Entrez.

Le portail s'ouvrit et je m'avançai sur l'allée de gravier. Arrivée à quelques mètres de la porte, je n'eus même pas le temps de frapper car Milliardo l'ouvrit.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir, je craignais que mon écart d'hier soir ne vous ait éloigné de moi, m'accueilla-t-il.

- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me parler, je suis donc là, fis-je sobrement.

Il m'invita à entrer et me fit visiter sa demeure.

- C'est là que vous travaillez, m'extasiai-je lorsque qu'il me fit entrer dans le bureau.

- Oui, c'est là que j'ai mes plus grosses migraines, plaisanta-t-il.

Je fis semblant de m'intéresser au bibelot à côté de l'ordinateur et posa mon sac. J'espérais que le pirateur ferait son travail vite et en silence.

- C'est un œuf de Fabergé, n'est-ce pas ? interrogeai-je Milliardo.

- Oui, en effet. C'est l'un des plus précieux de la collection. Je suis impressionné de voir une connaisseuse.

- Connaisseuse est un bien grand mot. Amateur plutôt, déclarai-je avec une parfaite humilité.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Vous avez du chocolat chaud ? C'est mon péché mignon.

Et je lui fis un petit sourire en prime. Il céda et ordonna qu'on apporte ce que j'avais demandé et pour lui, un Irish coffee.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que nous le prenions ici. Peut-être qu'après avoir passé un moment agréable avec vous ici, je rechignerais moins à y venir. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil rouge et or qu'il me désignait. Je n'aimais pas trop la déco de la pièce, mais Milliardo avait des goûts de luxe : le style renaissance, il avait les moyens de se le payer. J'observai également mon hôte du coin de l'œil et constatai qu'il me regardait avec une lueur fiévreuse dans les yeux. Cela me mit mal à l'aise. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Milliardo, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Et bien… commença-t-il.

Une servante arriva à ce moment avec les tasses et l'interrompit. Nous prîmes chacun une gorgée de liquide. Des goûts de luxe et des produits de qualités, le chocolat était excellent. Je le regardai en attendant qu'il reprenne là où il en était. Il continuait de boire son café arrosé de whisky comme pour prendre du courage. Il posa enfin sa tasse, j'en fis de même.

- Voilà, reprit-il. Depuis hier je ne fais que penser à vous, vous m'obsédez. Vous êtes si belle, si pleine de grâce, lumineuse et en même temps si mystérieuse. Depuis notre danse, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est vous avoir pour moi, vous posséder, pouvoir toucher votre corps, sentir votre parfum, goûter votre peau.

En disant cela, il s'avança vers moi avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. Finalement, tu avais raison, ce mec était vraiment le genre de type à profiter des situations. Je reculai autant que me le permettait le canapé jusqu'à être coincé entre Milliardo et l'accoudoir. J'étais tétanisée, ce regard avide me rappelait tellement un autre regard qui m'avait hanté tant de fois. Je chassai cette personne de mon esprit le plus vite que je le pus. Milliardo me tenait. Il tenta à nouveau de m'embrasser et comme je m'y refusais, il glissa dans le cou et commença à dégager mon épaule. Je sentis ses lèvres, sa langue sur ma peau et son souffle haletant. Non, il n'allait quand même pas faire ça !

- Milliardo arrêtez ça immédiatement ! criai-je.

Il se contenta de mettre sa main sur ma bouche tout en me tenant les mains d'une poigne ferme. D'autres images fugaces me revinrent en mémoire. NON ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?

Milliardo se releva un peu par rapport à moi me laissant l'occasion d'agir. Mon genou atterrit dans son ventre et je lui mis un coup de boule. Il se recula et moi encore à moitié sonnée, je m'emparai de ma tasse à moitié pleine toujours posée sur la table basse et lui envoyai le tout sur la tête. Il poussa un grognement, semblable à une bête et se précipita sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse et fonçai sur le bureau pour prendre mon sac. Il me barra la retraite vers les couloirs mais j'avais remarqué une autre porte au fond de la pièce. Je m'y hâtai sans hésitations.

- Ah coquine, tu préfères le lit, triompha l'autre malade à ma poursuite.

En effet, je devais me trouver dans sa chambre et il n'y avait pas de porte en direction des couloirs. J'essayai donc la porte en face de moi. Je trébuchai avant d'y arriver (maudites chaussures à talons aiguilles !). Milliardo me tomba littéralement dessus et essaya d'arracher mes vêtements. Cette fois j'employai les poings et les ongles et une nouvelle fois je réussis à le repousser pour enfin arriver en sûreté dans la pièce. C'était une salle de bain, avec un verrou, ouf ! La porte était assez solide du reste, cela devrait le retenir pendant un temps. Je l'entendis frapper de toutes ses forces dessus me lançant toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables. Je m'appuyai sur la porte pour la maintenir encore un peu plus et enlevai mes chaussures.

Comment j'allais me sortir d'ici maintenant ? La fenêtre était tout juste à ma taille mais étant au troisième étage je ne pouvais pas sauter. J'avais beau être un ange, je n'avais pas appris à voler. Je cherchai fébrilement le portable dans mon sac. Tu étais mon dernier espoir. A la deuxième sonnerie tu répondis.

- Trowa, j'ai un énorme problème.

Je n'avais pas encore repris mon souffle.

- Katsumi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Rien que le fait d'entendre ta voix, je me sentis plus calme.

- Milliardo a carrément pété un plomb. Je suis son obsession.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Il a bien tenté mais c'est bon je m'en suis sortie.

- OK, on arrive. Tu es où ?

- Coincé dans une salle de bain au troisième étage d'un manoir avec un fou furieux qui essaye de défoncer la porte. Ecoute.

Je mis le portable contre la porte. Milliardo n'avait pas épuisé son stock d'insultes.

- Sale traînée ! Aucune femme ne me résiste ! Tu entends, aucune ! Toutes celles que je veux, je les ai ! Salope, tu m'as séduit et tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme !

Je remis le téléphone à mon oreille.

- T'as entendu ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette porte mais grouillez-vous ! Vous êtes où ?

Je commençais à paniquer malgré tous mes efforts pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas, les renforts allaient bientôt arriver.

- Tiens bon, on est sur la route.

Ta voix était tendue.

- T'inquiète pas ça va aller, ne t'en veux surtout pas, tentai-je de te rassurer.

J'entendis Wufei te parler.

- Passe-la moi. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu Katsumi ? me reprocha-t-il.

- Rien du tout, j'y suis pour rien si ce mec est pas clair dans sa tête, protestai-je. D'abord je te ferais signaler que j'ai récupéré les infos.

- Au moins quelque chose que t'auras réussi à faire.

Milliardo semblait s'être éloigné. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus de heurts sur la porte. Seulement un instant, car la seconde d'après, une plaque métallique traversa la porte à hauteur de ma tête, juste à cinq ou six centimètres à droite de mon oreille. La surprise fut telle que je poussai un grand cri strident. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aller aussi haut dans les aigus. Je m'écartai immédiatement de la porte pour aller me réfugier sur les toilettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu m'as éclaté les tympans, hurla Wufei à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

Duo avait pris le relais.

- Bordel ! Il est en train de défoncer la porte à la hache ! Ca m'est passé à ça de la tête !

- Ca va, tu n'as rien ? demanda Quatre.

Malgré notre dispute, il tentait de me rassurer. Je regrettai soudain de m'être emporté contre lui.

- De la part d'Heero, reprit-il. Il faut que tu balances les données par la fenêtre.

Heero tout craché ça. La mission d'abord.

- D'accord, il faudra vous diriger vers le côté ouest du manoir.

J'avisai un sac de sport qui traînait là, le rempli de serviettes et mis le pirateur bien au milieu.

- Attendez, on dirait que quelqu'un est en train de calmer Milliardo, dis-je.

En effet, la porte qui était en piteux état mais qui me protégeait encore, ne subissait plus les assauts de la hache. Je me rapprochai pour mieux entendre.

- Allons Milliardo, tu ne vas pas te mettre dans de tels états pour une fille, disait une voix mielleuse, pas inconnue à mon oreille.

- Mais Treize, elle me rend complètement dingue.

Treize ! Non, pas lui ! Pas là, ce n'était pas possible ! Je retournai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris.

- Katsumi ?

Tu avais de nouveau pris le mobile.

- C'est la cata. Treize est là. Jsuis foutue. Je vais couper et advienne que pourra. Merci Trowa.

- Attends ! t'exclamas-tu.

Je coupai la communication, ce portable serait beaucoup trop compromettant pour toi et les autres. Je décidai de le mettre dans le sac de sport puis balançai celui-ci par la fenêtre avant qu'on ne me voie.

- Mademoiselle, ouvrez. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, dit Treize.

Plus rien à craindre, mon œil ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait servir d'arme dans une salle de bain ? Récure WC en alu, je prends ; dentifrice, ça pique sur la langue quand on en met trop mais non ; peignoir, non ; lames de rasoirs, intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?

- Mon ami, aidez-moi à achever cette porte, dit Treize.

A mon grand regret, la porte finit par céder. Et j'attendais les deux hommes au tournant. Le premier fut Milliardo qui se prit de l'alu en pleine face. Je bousculai si violemment Treize, que je tombai avec lui. Je me relevai et il m'attrapa par le bras, mouvement vif dans l'air et je lui entamai la joue avec ma lame de rasoir. Il recula sous le coup de la douleur et me dévisagea.

- Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et m'enfuis avec les deux sur mes talons. Ils courraient plus vite que moi et me rattrapèrent dans le bureau. La lutte était confuse. Je ramassai beaucoup et rendit pas mal de coup. Mais le combat était vraiment inégal. Le choc de la table basse fracassée par ma chute dessus m'assomma à demi.

- C'est une très jolie punaise que vous avez là Milliardo, déclara Treize le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Comment ça ? demanda Milliardo. Expliquez-vous.

Ils ignoraient que je les entendais. En revanche, où ils étaient ? Je ne pouvais les voir : un voile était descendu sur ma vue.

- Je crains que cette jeune fille ne soit malheureusement pas là pour vos beaux yeux, elle est avec les pilotes de Gundam. C'est la sœur de Wufei Chang.

- Quoi !

Je sentis que l'on me chargeait sur le dos de quelqu'un. C'était sûrement Treize, les cheveux ne Milliardo me seraient arrivés dans la figure. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter un ami que je me suis permis d'amener chez vous. Il attend en haut des escaliers du hall d'entrée.

Treize me transporta jusque là-bas. Tout mon corps me faisait mal, j'avais sûrement de nombreux bleus, peut-être des fractures mais c'était pour ma tête que je m'inquiétais le plus : du sang coulait à partir de mon front et s'égouttait lentement en quittant ma joue. La tête me tournait et mes oreilles commençaient à bourdonner mais c'était peut-être juste dû au fait que j'avais la tête à l'envers. Soudain, on me laissa tomber sur le sol. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Voilà les pilotes, confirma Treize.

Les pilotes. Vous étiez là. Je pensais à la tête que je devais avoir au moment, je ne devais pas vraiment être regardable. Tu me trouverais sans aucun doute horrible. Mais pire, tu aurais pitié. J'émergeai de ma torpeur et pu constater que Duo, Quatre et Wufei se trouvaient en bas. Mais je n'avais pas la force pour les rejoindre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai failli attendre, lançai-je.

- Désolé miss, y avait de la circulation, répondit Duo.

Milliardo me lança un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il dit au passage car je toussai sous l'impact du coup.

- Eh ! Vous n'avez donc pas honte de frapper une femme, et déjà à terre en plus ! s'insurgea Quatre.

Wufei devait sûrement être content de constater que quelqu'un d'autre que lui me considérait comme faible et fragile.

- C'est une fouineuse et je n'aime pas ce genre d'individu. Ils ne méritent pas ma compassion.

- Néanmoins, je lui ai fait l'honneur de la transporter ici, intervint Treize.

Ils ne semblaient pas inquiets à propos des armes braquées sur eux. Comme si trois adolescents étaient incapables de tirer. Où était Heero ? Et toi, où étais-tu ?

- Connaissez-vous au moins la signification du mot honneur ? fis-je remarquer. Quel honneur y a-t-il à terrasser un ennemi à deux contre un ?

Treize me jeta un regard en biais mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose qui venait dans mon dos. Des pas résonnèrent sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol puis une ombre noire se pencha sur moi. Et alors, je le vis, je le reconnu, LUI qui avait détruit ma vie, qui avait hanté chacun de mes pas durant mon enfance, chacun de mes plus sombres rêves depuis cette époque maudite. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi réapparaissait-il aujourd'hui ? Et toutes ces images qui défilaient dans ma tête.

L'homme passa sa main sur mon visage.

- Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais vu…

- NON ! Ne me touche pas ! criai-je désespérément.

On dit que la peur donne des ailes. C'est vrai. Je m'écartai rapidement des trois hommes pour me retrouver acculée au mur. L'effroi m'assaillait de toutes parts et j'essayai de ne pas défaillir.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Duo.

- Notre père, affirma Wufei.

Il y eu un silence de mort pendant que mon père se retournait.

- Mon fils. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, déclara-t-il.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre ce qui était juste.

- Et le code d'honneur que je t'ai enseigné ? Tu sembles l'avoir oublié, cingla mon père.

- Non, tu te trompes, c'est toi qui l'a oublié, laissa tomber Wufei.

- Honneur et dignité, notre père n'a jamais su ce que c'était, ajoutai-je.

Mon père se retourna vivement vers moi, le visage déformé par la fureur. Il me prit à la gorge, me souleva sans efforts et me plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'en sais-tu sale femelle ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à accueillir un homme entre tes cuisses et être engrossée. La notion d'honneur te dépasse de très loin !

Je commençai à étouffer. Mes pieds ne touchait pas le sol et la prise de mon père se refermait toujours plus fort sur mon cou.

- Tu as une drôle de vision de l'honneur alors. Est-ce qu'une petite fille de huit ans doit considérer comme un honneur que son père vienne… l'honorer ? demandai-je.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Ma respiration se fit sifflante, il me reposa sur le sol mais assura un peu plus sa prise.

- Oh, oui, je me rappelle maintenant… Ces nuits où je venais, et tu couinais, tu gémissais et pour finir tu criais…

Il rit.

- Je criais, oui. Je criais de douleur et de honte ! Et je ne comprenais pas comment un père pouvait autant détester sa propre fille et aller jusqu'à la violer.

Ma voix s'éteignit par le manque d'air, les armes coulaient toujours. J'essayai de maintenir le peu d'air qu'il restait dans mes poumons au niveau du cerveau.

- M Yumora, je ne puis plus faire alliance avec vous après ce que je viens d'entendre. J'ai moi aussi un code d'honneur et l'inceste en est proscrit, proclama Treize.

- Peu importe, dit mon père, puis il ramena son attention sur moi. Comme j'aurais aimé tuer ta mère de cette façon, de mes propres mains.

Je commençais à perdre conscience.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! fit la voix de mon frère qui était monté presque en haut des escaliers.

Au même moment, une détonation eu lieu sur ma gauche et du sang gicla sur moi. L'étreinte disparut et je retombai sur le sol. Je pris avidement une goulée d'air puis me mis à genoux. Tu étais là, ton expression était glaciale et déterminée et tu avais ton arme à la main. La main de mon père n'était plus qu'un moignon de sang.

- Comment oses-tu parler de notre mère! Ta langue salit son nom. J'ai juré de te faire justice pour ce meurtre. J'ai juré et crois-moi, je le ferais, grondai-je.

Je n'avais plus peur de lui, il n'y avait plus que la rage que j'éprouvais pour lui en moi. Je commençai à me relever et fit un pas vers lui. Je lui ferais payer tout ce que j'avais subi, et la mort de ma mère. Il ne disait plus rien. Mon regard devait ressembler à celui d'un psychopathe, n'ayant qu'une seule idée : tuer. Soudain, je sentis un bras m'entourer.

- Non, me dis-tu. Viens partons.

- Lâche-moi Trowa, il doit mourir.

Je me débattis en vain, ton bras était fermement bloqué et me plaquait contre toi. Tu les menaçais toujours de ton arme, Wufei aussi. Nous contournâmes les trois hommes, dont deux regardaient avec mépris le troisième. Lentement, nous fîmes marche arrière et enfin nous fûmes dehors. Tu ne m'avais pas lâché et continuais de me soutenir, mes dernières forces partant. Une voiture arriva et freina en dérapage.

- Montez, ordonna Heero.

Quatre s'empressa de monter à l'arrière puis tu me poussa vers lui. Tu montas à ton tour et Wufei ferma la marche en se tassant comme il le pouvait. Duo avait rejoint Heero devant. Celui-ci sortit rapidement de la propriété. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien, j'étais complètement anéantie. Je regardai Quatre à côté de moi. Il était pâle, et devait ressentir la douleur qui m'avait annihilée.

- Duo, tu as de l'eau devant ? demandas-tu.

Ce fut Heero qui répondit en t'envoyant une petite bouteille et un paquet de mouchoirs.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Je vis ton regard inquiet. Mais cette fois je ne m'inquiétai pas de savoir si c'était la pitié qui l'animait. Peu m'importait de paraître faible et misérable, c'est ce que j'étais. Wufei ne disait plus un mot, il devait réaliser certaines choses, qu'il avait ignoré depuis tout ce temps, qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonné. Tu nettoyas mes plaies autant que possible, avec une extrême douceur, Quatre t'aida aussi. Il n'était plus question de rivalité entre nous deux. Je notai que vous pratiquiez la communication silence parfaitement bien aussi. Personne ne parlait, ou plutôt, personne n'osait parler.

- Katsumi, ça va ? me questionnas-tu d'une voix tendre.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, articulai-je en détachant chaque mot.

Tout mon corps semblait être de plomb. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

_Note : bon d'accord, j'ai été très méchante avec Quatre._

_Mmaniakducrayon (à genoux par terre, suppliant Quatre) - Dis, tu me pardonnes Quatre ?_

_Quatre - Je sais pas, tu prévois encore de balancer les erreurs que j'ai faites et de m'attraper par le colbac ?_

_Mm - Non, promis. Je vais être très gentille avec toi (on va te revoir de toutes façons, na), mais à une condition… (sourire carnassier.)_

_Katsumi - Danger, quand elle est comme ça, on la retient plus._

_Mm - Toi t'es ma création, t'as pas le droit de te retourner contre moi !_

_K - Mais bien sûr, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait subir ?_

_Mm - … (prends un air tout penaud)_

_Q - Alors c'est quoi cette condition ?_

_Mm - (retrouvant le sourire) Touche pas à Trowa, il est à moi ! (pousse Quatre et s'agrippe au bras de Trowa avec des étoiles dans les yeux)_

_Trowa - Wufei, fais quelque chose._

_Wufei - Désolé, jpeux rien faire, j'ai de l'influence que sur Katsumi moi. Kat…(gros soupir)_

_K - (agrippée à l'autre bras de Trowa) (à Mm) Le touche pas, il est à moi ! _

_T - Je suis maudit… (gros soupir tandis que Quatre essaye de détacher l'une des filles)_

_Dernier petit mot, c'est de la faute à Milliardo si je l'ai mis dans cette situation, il dit lui-même « j'ai toujours été un homme aux deux visages », bah voilà ! Content ?_

_MP - Non (très menaçant.)_

_Mm - Au secours… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui..._

_Bon re dernier mot, le père de Wufei et Katsumi ne porte pas le nom de Chang, c'est bizarre je sais. On va dire que les deux enfants on reprit le nom de leur défunte maman. au moins, ça démontre que Wufei n'est pas si enclin à dénigrer le sexe opposé. rire._


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps (bah oui, faut fêter la fin des exams et les vacs lol.) Donc je l'annonce tout de suite, c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic, parce qu'il faut bien finir un jour. Certains pourront die que c'est du bâclé mais j'en arrive à ce que je voulais donc, tant pis. 

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 

Je m'éveillai dans ma chambre, à la base, sous une couette chaude et moelleuse. Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où j'avais sombré dans la voiture et aujourd'hui ? J'avais vraiment dormi tout ce temps là ? Je regardai l'heure : 15h. Un calendrier était posé à côté avec des jours barrés. Cela faisait deux jours et demi que je dormais. Quelle gentille attention de ta part (ce ne pouvait qu'être toi), tu t'étais souvenu de mon réveil du coma. Mon corps était encore tout engourdi et je remarquai des traces jaunes sur mes bras : mes bleus disparaissaient. Une ombre passa subitement, je me rappelai de cette journée. Wufei était au courant maintenant, comment avait-il réagit ? Que penserait-il de moi ? Et toi ?

Mon père… il avait détruit ma vie, il m'aurait tuée si tu n'avais pas été là. Que lui avais-je donc fait ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être un père aimant et chérissant ses enfants, peu importe le sexe ? Cela ressemblerait trop à une vraie famille, sauf qu'il manquerait ma mère. Mais il l'a tuée… Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Même si je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque.

C'était à l'occasion d'une conférence de paix que ma mère présidait. Elle prônait la paix, tout comme le faisait Heero Yui auparavant. Ce jour là, je vis mon père armée d'un fusil à lunettes, caché dans les projecteurs tandis que ma mère faisait son discours. Puis il y eu une détonation et ma mère s'écroula. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et le bruit du coup de feu me fit peur. Je voulais les bras de ma mère pour me rassurer. Mais elle était sur le sol, elle ne bougeait plus et il y avait tout ce sang…

Je pris une grande inspiration, comme si me rappeler ce souvenir m'avait mise en apnée. C'était du passé, mais une chose était certaine, je la vengerais. Je refermai les yeux pour me calmer.

Je me levai finalement et m'étirai de tout mon long comme un chat. Cela me fit un bien fou et je décidai d'aller me dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs. Je vérifiai quand même la tête que j'avais dans un miroir. Il ne fallait pas se plaindre, je laissai mes cheveux comme ils étaient, à savoir en bataille et à moitié détachés. Voyons ma tenue, encore cet uniforme de l'infirmerie, chemise à manches courtes et pantalon blancs et informes. Un coup d'œil m'informa que personne n'avait songé à me laisser de chaussures. Tant pis, j'irais pieds nus. J'hésitai un instant à la porte. Il me faudrait bien affronter le regard des autres un jour ou l'autre.

J'ouvris et sortis. Bien décidée à n'aller nulle part en particulier. Ce qui avait eu lieu ne pouvait pas s'effacer, je devais vivre avec, du mieux que je le pouvais, la vie continuait. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là-bas. Mais grâce à ton intervention, ce n'était pas le cas. Je devais prendre le taureau par les cornes. Me comporter avec honneur. Quelques soldats passèrent devant moi sans me remarquer mais je ne rencontrai aucun de vous. La faim me tirailla et j'allais manger un morceau. Duo devait être passé avant moi, il n'y avait plus grand chose.

- Ah, ça y est, je vous trouve enfin, déclara une voix derrière moi : c'était Sally.

- On pourrait pas se tutoyer, c'est plus sympa.

Entre futures belle-sœur pensai-je avec amusement.

- Comme tu veux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien, fis-je en sentant venir une autre question.

- Je parlais moralement, les garçons m'ont exposé les grandes lignes de ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Tu devrais en parler, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi.

La phrase que je ne voulais surtout pas entendre.

- Ils n'auraient pas dû. Ce qui s'est passé dans mon enfance, s'est passé, point final. Le chapitre est clôt. Il faut continuer d'avancer si on veut vivre. Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre.

Je lui avais parlé d'un ton dur mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Je connais les effets de ce genre de traumatisme, crois-moi, reprit-elle. On ne peut pas oublier et plus on cherche à les enfouir, plus ils nous détruisent à petits feux. Tu dois te résoudre à te confier.

Sally me voulait du bien, je le savais. Mais c'était ma vie et jamais je ne permettrais quiconque de la diriger à ma place. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses conseils.

- J'ai tenu toutes ces années, seule face à ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider, répliquai-je. Garde donc ta psychologie pour les faibles, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je suis assez forte pour m'occuper de moi.

- Tu me rappelles vraiment Wufei comme ça. Fais comme il te plaira, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle était fâchée, tant pis elle comprendrait plus tard. Je passais à côté d'elle sans un regard. Je voulais retourner dans ma chambre, tranquille.

- N'oublie pas, si tu changes d'avis, je suis là, ma rappela-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu du couloir. Il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un pour que tous comprennent. Je me retournai vers Sally.

- Bordel de merde ! JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER ! C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE A COMPRENDRE POURTANT ! hurlai-je à son adresse.

Elle resta plantée où elle était, choquée par la violence de ma réaction. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre et partis. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre violemment et me jettai littéralement sous la douche. Froide au début pour achever de me calmer puis brûlante. Je laissai couler l'eau sur ma peau pendant un long moment puis détachai mes cheveux pour les laver. Quelques gouttes d'eau salée vinrent se mêler aux autres mais se tarirent vite. Je devais être forte et digne. Je sortis et mis une serviette de bain autour de mon corps et tout à coup, tu entras.

- Oh, désolé, je repasserai après, t'excusas-tu.

- Non, attends, reste, te priai-je.

Tu refermas la porte en comprenant que j'avais besoin de te parler. Et je t'ai tout avoué.

Voilà où nous en sommes maintenant, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu m'as serré contre toi et pour finir, tu finis ta phrase.

- Katsumi, je suis désolé, mais… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais je ne peux pas…

- Je sais, te coupai-je.

Oui je sais, je sais que tu tiens à moi et que tu en aimes un autre. Tu me regardes avec surprise. Avec moi tu ne prends pas la précaution de cacher tes sentiments. J'apprécie ça. Mais je dois m'écarter de toi. Doucement je te repousse. Tu ne résiste pas.

- Il fallait que ça sorte, complétai-je. J'aurais fini par étouffer.

Tu ne réponds pas. Tes yeux brillent intensément, si tu te mets à pleurer, je ne réponds plus de rien et on pourra me surnommer 'Chute du Niagara'.

- Regarde, je t'es tout trempé, dis-je avec un air léger puis plus sérieusement. Va parler avec Quatre.

Tu comprends que je sais tout et tu hoches la tête. Mais tu ne bouges pas.

- Aller, va ! Faut quand même pas que je te pousse !

Tu me fais un timide sourire auquel je réponds. A la sortie, tu te retournes.

- Merci, me dis-tu.

Tu hésites encore.

- Il t'aime, lâchai-je.

Tu refermes la porte mais je sais que tu n'es pas parti, que tu es appuyé dessus. J'en fait de même et je colle mon dos sur le bois. Je sais aussi que deux larmes coules sur tes joues, tout comme les miennes.

- Oui, il t'aime. Plus que tout, murmurai-je pour moi toute seule.

Fin.

_Voilà, j'ai fini ! J'ai cru que j'allais pas y arriver, j'espère que ça vous a plut._

_Bon, j'ai évité le truc de la déclaration, je suis pas assez douée pour écrire quelque chose de bien à ce propos. Il suffit d'imaginer lol !_

_Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei - Et on est où nous !_

_Mmaniakducrayon - Du calme ! Vous êtes… euh… occupé ailleurs c'est tout. D'abord de quoi tu te plains Quatre ?_

_Quatre - Mais on me voit pas. T'as dit que t'allais être gentille avec moi._

_Mm - Eh, je t'ai rendu Trowa, ça suffit pas ? Mais si tu y tiens, je peux réécrire le chapitre, te faire apparaître et garder Trowa pour moi._

_Katsumi - Jsuis d'accord !_

_Q - Euh, non, non ! Ca va pas être nécessaire !_

_K - Pff, pourquoi personne est jamais sympa avec moi…_

_Duo - Bah, et moi alors ! Jsuis quoi ?_

_K - (prends Duo dans ces bras) Désolée Duo, t'as raison. Heero, range ce flingue, c'est pas lui que je veux piquer ! (regard insistant sur Trowa et Quatre)_

_T - J'ai rien demandé moi._

_K - (leur tire la langue) Il est passé où Wu ?_

_D - Il a pas digéré d'être passé pour un aveugle au quatrième chapitre, il doit être en train de bouder dans un coin._

_Mm - Bon, si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un, je compte faire une nouvelle fic, une suite de celle-là._

_Tous - Au secours !_

_Mm - Si vous le prenez comme ça… (tête de psychopathe) Vous allez tous souffrir ! (se réfugient tous dans un coin de la pièce)._

_Wufei - (en arrivant) Qui va souffrir ?_

_Mm - Bon d'accord, pour toi je mettrais un bémol. _

_D - Shoot Heero !_

_Heero - Omae o koroso…_

_Suite à un problème technique (balle de 9 mm), l'auteur n'est pas en mesure de rendre compte de la suite de cette passionnante discussion._


	6. Annexe

**Annexe**

_Heu, c'est bon, jsuis à l'abri ? Bon je voulais juste rajouter une petite annexe qui ne fait pas vraiment partie de la fic mais il fallait que je la case quelque part. La scène se passe avant que les pilotes ne soient envoyés sur Terre. En fait cela a lieu durant la construction des Gundam et le recrutements des pilotes. Peu avant que Wufei ne renie sa sœur…_

Mon frère et moi habitions sur L5. Notre père était l'un des dirigeants les plus importants de l'Alliance terrestre, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Il prévoyait de faire de Wufei l'un de ces grands soldats qui marque l'Histoire. Quant à moi, il ne s'en occupait pas. Je faisais ce que bon me semblait du moment que je n'expose pas son _si_ grand nom à la honte éternelle… J'étudiais dans un lycée de la colonie malheureusement les matières que l'on étudiait parlaient essentiellement d'astrophysique, de tactique militaire et d'armement technologique. J'aurai préféré étudier ma bonne vieille Terre, ce dont je ne me privais pas en passant des heures à la bibliothèque. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : si je n'allais pas en cours, mon père aurait été prévenu, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Il me traitait déjà comme une moins que rien, une incapable, sa domestique et son animal de compagnie, il ne manquait plus qu'une inculte. Même si je doutais qu'il maltraite autant un chien.

Mon frère, lui, suivait les enseignements de mon père. J'ignore quel était le contenu de ses leçons mais il ne devait pas être très éloigné du mien, à part bien sûr, la morale sur la dignité et l'honneur sur laquelle il se faisait réprimander quelques fois devant moi. Lorsque notre père partait sur Terre, Wufei avait ses journées de libres (avec la consignes de travailler quand même). Ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, mais plus à cette époque : je compris qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec un homme noir toujours habillé en blouse blanche, très grand et carré, le crâne rasé et qui s'appelait Maître O. Wufei l'avait amené un jour et celui-ci était revenu de nombreuses fois. Il ne craignait pas que je le dise, je n'avais même pas la moindre considération de sa part. Un jour que Maître O m'adressa la parole, il lui déclara que ça ne valait pas la peine de me parler, que je n'étais qu'un être insignifiant et sur ce, il me chassa d'un geste de la main. Ce jour là, j'étais vraiment furieuse après lui, mais j'oubliai pourtant : il était mon frère…

Enfin, mon père dû partir en campagne militaire sur la Terre : l'Alliance commençait à décliner et de nombreux dirigeants lui reprochait son gouvernement qui ressemblait maintenant plus à une dictature qu'à une démocratie. La population de la Terre ne faisait que s'en rendre compte. Le voyage de mon père devait durer plusieurs mois, c'était un soulagement pour moi. Maître O renouvela encore plus souvent ses visites. N'y tenant plus, voulant savoir de quoi ils parlaient, enfermés dans la chambre de Wufei, je collai un jour l'oreille contre la porte. Ce que j'entendis fut un choc pour moi. Ils critiquaient ouvertement l'Alliance mais aussi une autre organisation nommée Oz. A travers le trou de la serrure, je vis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir. Je m'éclipsai rapidement et en silence.

Ils sortirent de la maison, j'attendis un temps en les regardant par la fenêtre et décidai de les suivre discrètement. Ils avançaient sans se douter que j'étais sur leurs talons, mais évitant les soldats qui patrouillaient dans les rues. Ils finirent par arriver à l'autre bout de la colonie et entrèrent dans un grand hangar. J'en fis autant. A l'intérieur régnait un grand bruit, mêlant le choc sonore du métal et les cris d'ouvriers. Je perdis au bout d'un moment la trace de Wufei et Maître O. J'errai au milieu des couloirs lorsque soudain, j'arrivai dans une salle gigantesque d'où provenait toutes les rumeurs de bruits. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une armure mobile d'un genre nouveau : dix fois plus haute et cinq fois plus large qu'une armure mobile classique. Je n'eus pas le loisir de la détailler plus car l'un des ouvriers me vit et donna l'alerte (apparemment les femmes ne devaient pas être autorisées à être ici)… Après une fuite effrénée je sortis de là et me retrouvai à la maison en un rien de temps. J'étais persuadée d'avoir battu des records. Cependant ces hommes m'avaient vu, ils pouvaient donc me reconnaître ou donner ma description aux soldats de l'Alliance… Mais cette pensée me frappa. Il n'y avait pas de soldats de l'Alliance dans cette usine de fabrication d'armures mobiles. Cela signifiait que c'était une usine clandestine. Mais que faisait Wufei là-bas ? Jamais il ne transgresserait les enseignements de notre père à ce point, à moins que… C'est là que je me rendis compte de la distance qu'avait réussit à mettre notre père entre nous deux. Je ne savais pratiquement rien de mon frère, lui non plus d'ailleurs (est-ce que ça l'intéressait au moins ?), et pourtant, nous étions jumeaux. Je ne m'en aperçu pas au début mais je pleurais, j'étais complètement seule… Je voulu chasser ces pensées de mon esprit en préparant à manger pour le soir, mais sans succès.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- Katsumi, il va falloir que l'on parle toi et moi ! s'écria Wufei.

- Cela tombe bien, moi aussi il faut que je te parle, répondis-je.

Il entra dans la cuisine.

- Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ici, pourquoi ? fis-je en essayant de paraître indifférente.

- N'essaye pas de jouer ce jeu là avec moi !

- Et toi, où étais-tu donc Wufei ?

- J'étais… ça ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de me répondre avec des questions !

- Vas-tu donc cesser de me cacher des choses !

- Je te préviens Katsumi, si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui t'arriveras après, m'avertit Wufei.

Je ne fis pas un geste et essayai de prendre un air de défi tout en réprimant ma colère. Mon frère perdit patience. Il voulu me gifler, j'arrêtai sa main à quelques millimètres de ma joue. Je n'en revenais pas : mon propre frère, mon jumeau venait presque de me frapper !

- Tu as passé tellement de temps avec père que tu es pratiquement devenu celui qu'il voulait que tu sois : un homme sans cœur, un bon petit soldat qui obéit bien à son commandant adoré ! En tout cas il a réussit à faire ce qu'il voulait, t'éloigner complètement de moi. Il t'a préservé de ma faiblesse de femme !

Je lui jetai la vérité en pleine figure, en gémissant, et criant. Je lâchai sa main comme si elle était brûlante et me précipitai vers la porte de la cuisine. Mais je ne pu pas sortir car Maître O se trouvait dans l'entrée.

- Laissez-moi passer !

Il se contenta de me repousser brutalement d'une main de la taille d'une planche à découper.

- Hélas après ce que vous venez de voir cela est impossible. Il va falloir que je m'assure que vous ne parlerez pas.

Il laissa planer la menace.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ma voix n'était pas très assurée mais je restai face à lui.

- Cela dépendra de vous, dit-il.

Il essaya de me prendre le bras mais je l'esquivai et me réfugiai derrière la table. A défaut d'être suffisante, la distance de sécurité était raisonnable. Celle avec Wufei en revanche était nulle puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de place.

- Kat… gronda-t-il.

Il s'avança vers moi, Maître O fit le tour de la table et je me retrouvais coincée entre mon frère et lui. Je saisis un couteau de cuisine derrière moi et les menaçai tous les deux. Aucun ne semblait vraiment impressionné.

- Ne m'approchez pas, avertis-je.

- Qu'as-tu vu au hangar ? demanda Wufei.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir.

- Une armure mobile que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Pourquoi critiques-tu l'Alliance et Oz ? Je croyais que tu étais de l'avis de père pour tout ce qui concerne cette guerre.

Wufei tiqua mais ne répondit pas.

- Visiblement vous n'avez pas fait que nous suivre, constata Maître O.

Je secouai la tête. Profitant de mon inattention il m'attrapa le poignet et le serra au point de me faire lâcher mon arme.

- Allez-vous dire à votre père que finalement Wufei ne l'écoute pas ? interrogea Maître O.

Je réfléchis un instant.

- Non, il n'y a aucune raison.

- Et les soldats ? enchaîna Wufei.

A nouveau je leur dis que non et leur demandai s'ils faisaient partie des rebelles.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous considérez comme _rebelles_, mais nous sommes rebelles dans le sens où nous estimons que les conflits sur Terre ont trop duré et n'ont pas de raison d'être. Ils risquent de contaminer l'espace, c'est pourquoi nous avons construit cette armure mobile, c'est un Gundam.

- Mais Maître, protesta Wufei.

Il semblait très étonné que Maître O me raconte tout cela et celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

- Gundam… Comme le gundanium ?

Ma curiosité faisait place à la peur de tout à l'heure.

- Exactement. Es-tu d'accord avec les raisons qui nous ont poussé à le construire ?

- Bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu sembles avoir les qualités nécessaires. Voudrais-tu le piloter ?

Les yeux de Wufei s'agrandirent subitement.

- Mais c'est une femme ! s'indigna-t-il. Elle n'a aucune notions de pilotage !

Pour une fois j'étais contente de voir que mon frère avait tort.

- Au lycée, on nous apprend les fonctions de base d'une armure mobile car il est probable qu'on soit amené plus tard à en manipuler, expliquai-je. Je sais parfaitement comment ça marche.

Mon frère sembla détester l'idée d'être placé au même niveau que moi.

- Très bien, le problème est réglé. Nous commencerons les leçons dès demain. Pas en même temps que Wufei bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le même niveau, ce serait une perte de temps.

- Mais… tenta à nouveau Wufei.

- Ca suffit, le coupa Maître O. Ta sœur fera partie des pilotes potentiels un point c'est tout.

Il n'avait pas osé le ton mais le calme déconcertant avec lequel il parlait marquait très bien ses intentions. Mon frère se tut et Maître O partit. La porte claqua et il se retourna vers moi.

- Tu es contente de toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as ridiculisé et tu t'es lancé dans un entraînement qui n'est pas à ta hauteur.

On aurait dit qu'il y avait de l'inquiétude derrière sa colère.

- Wu, si j'y arrive alors tant mieux, mais l'important c'est qu'au moins l'un de nous réussisse, non ?

Wufei parut pensif puis il se résigna.

- Ouais. En tout cas tu es bien une femme, toujours à mettre son nez où il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille.

Et il partit à son tour et je lui fis une jolie grimace dans le dos. Ce n'était pas très franc mais je préférai ne pas rouvrir les hostilités.

Les mois suivants passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière avec les leçons de Maître O pour les rythmer ( de la mécanique aux arts martiaux). Je rattrapai considérablement mon retard sur les autres concurrents et réussis même à dépasser Wufei une fois. Ce qui me valut des compliments de la part de Maître O. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je bloque sur le système de requalibrage des systèmes hydrauliques (satané système à la c !).

Wufei semblait avoir accepté que finalement j'avais sans doute des capacités. Mais de là à les trouver exceptionnelles… Il ne fallait pas trop en demander, je restais bien inférieure à lui dans son esprit.

Les épreuves finales approchaient, Maître O avait éliminé au fur et à mesure les pilotes qui ne possédaient pas les compétences requises. Nous n'étions plus que quatre : deux garçons que je ne connaissais pas (j'avais préféré lier avec les quelques filles que Maître O avait sélectionné mais malheureusement, aucune n'était assez douée pour arriver jusque là), mon frère et moi.

C'était la dernière épreuve technique : simulation d'un combat réel. Le but était de descendre les adversaires et d'être le dernier en piste.

- Rappelez-vous, déclara Maître O. Le dernier qui restera pilotera le Gundam. Les combats qu'il affrontera seront bien réels cette fois. Il ne s'agira plus d'une simulation, vous devez prendre conscience de ça.

Puis le test commença. Bientôt l'un des garçons fut éliminé : il n'avait pas vraiment combattu, peut-être avait-il réfléchi aux paroles de Maître O ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre d'autres hypothèses car j'échappai de peu à un tir croisé. Wufei et l'autre garçon se combattait volontiers mais c'était sur moi que retombait le plus souvent leurs attaques. Enfin j'arrivai à me débarrasser de lui. Il ne restait plus que Wufei.

Nous armures mobiles virtuelles s'immobilisèrent un instant puis un combat effréné s'ensuivit. Attaque, contre-attaque, feinte, attaque, replis, esquive, attaque. Sans nous en apercevoir, le temps passa rapidement, au bout de cinq heures, aucun de nous deux n'avait pris l'avantage.

Wufei voulait piloter le Gundam, je le savais. De toutes ses forces il se battait pour montrer qu'il était digne et fort. Pourquoi tant de hargne ? Et moi, pourquoi je me battais ? Je compris que l'honneur de piloter le Gundam ne me revenait pas. Wufei voulait faire respecter la justice, une justice qu'il avait chèrement payé avec la mort de Meiran. C'était ça, son combat, il le menait en sa mémoire !

Wufei, mon frère, c'est toi qui piloteras le Shenlong, j'en suis sûre.

Toutes ses pensées détournèrent mon attention et Wufei remporta la victoire. Maître O lui annonça qu'il était le nouveau pilote, il sembla ravi. Mais l'instant d'après il se retourna vers moi, furieux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé gagner ?

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, protestai-je énergiquement. Sinon on aurait fini depuis longtemps.

- Non, tu mens. Tu n'étais plus dans le combat à la fin, c'est pour cela que je t'ai eue ! J'espérais au moins un combat honorable de ta part ! Père avait raison, tu n'es vraiment pas digne.

- C'est vrai, j'ai été distraite parce que j'ai pensé que c'était toi qui méritais le plus d'être pilote. Tu as une cause à défendre plus digne que moi, admis-je. Et tu sais, père n'a pas toujours raison, il s'est bien trompé pour l'Alliance.

- Oui, trancha Wufei. Mais pour toi, il ne se trompait pas. Je compte combattre pour lui montrer que je suis son digne fils, une fois la guerre finie, nous formerons à nouveau une famille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? balbutiai-je. Père n'a jamais voulu d'une famille, il n'aurait pas tué maman sinon…

- Encore cette histoire de folle ! s'écria-t-il. Père est l'homme le plus digne que je connaisse, il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. C'est toi qui a détruit la famille en inventant ça. Si tu ne veux pas en faire partie, libre à toi. Il ne te regrettera pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je préfère de loin être fils unique !

Il s'éloigna et ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. Pour avoir de ses nouvelles, je dû regarder les informations pour savoir où le Shenlong avait attaqué et s'il s'en était sorti. Je trouvai un peu de réconfort mais il me manquait tellement mon jumeau, ma moitié qui m'avait reniée.

Fin de l'annexe

_Wufei - Moi j'aime bien cette histoire, c'est vraiment bien écrit et puis c'est très réaliste._

_Grands pleurs derrière lui._

_Katsumi - Ouuuiiinnn !_

_Quatre - Heu… c'est rien (tapotant l'épaule)._

_Heero - Au secours ! Inondation ! Sauvez mon ordi portable !_

_Duo - Wuffy ! T'es pas gentil, dis pardon s'il te plaît._

_W - Dans tes rêves._

_Trowa - Mmaniakducrayon putain c'est long à dire ce truc… tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose avant qu'on soit noyé?_

_Mm - Désolé, j'ai oublié d'installer un bouton off. Peut-être que si j'arrive à atteindre mon clavier… Bllluu, bloop…_

_Tous - Blluuppp._

_C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ça. On fait un remake de Némo ? Désolée pour les lecteurs._

_W - Blublu blooop. Bloooww !_

_K - Bllii blup._

_Traduction :_

_W - Je m'excuse, t'arrête !_

_K - Oui d'accord._


End file.
